Love in Spring
by Koharu-chan
Summary: Is spring always the season better than winter? Is love better than friendship? How can you change one's life if you are the one making it worse? [KK SK KM]
1. Why did I have to encounter?

Chapter 1: Why did I have to encounter?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. I don't own Kaoru. I don't own RK!  
  
Kaoru Kamiya- speaker  
  
I ran fast up to the stairs. "Oh God I'm late!!" I exclaimed. The bell rung clearly and my heart began to throb fast. At last, I'm at the place where I'm destined to, and looked at each classroom. I searched for my name and there it was.  
  
Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
I went inside my second year high school class. I looked at everyone and they were chatting about their vacation and anything else that I didn't care anymore.  
  
"Kaoru-chan! Kaoru-chan!! Over here!!"  
  
I turned my head around rather awkwardly and saw my best friend, Misao Makimachi. "Misao-chan!" I sat beside the chair where Misao's was.  
  
"We really are very lucky, Kaoru-chan! We're in the A section class!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
I smiled at her. "We really are going to be lucky if THAT boy is not here." I mumbled.  
  
Misao seemed to hear it. "You mean Himura?"  
  
I nodded furiously. "I still haven't forgotten what he had done to me when I was in Grade six! He's so annoying and I really hate him!!" I exclaimed, but in a whispered.  
  
Misao and I both looked at Kenshin Himura.  
  
"He's cute and handsome... But he's very boastful and I heard he has lots of ex-girlfriends." Misao whispered.  
  
"That's why I hate him. He treats us women like toys." I replied.  
  
"Hello class. I'm your class adviser, Wataru-sensei. (NO offense please!) Please introduce yourself one by one."  
  
Misao held my hand, and I felt her cold skin. "Misao-chan, are you nervous?"  
  
"Very much, Kaoru-chan."  
  
Soon, all of us introduced ourselves. Wataru-sensei arranged our sitting arrangement, and I surprised that my seat mate on the left is Kenshin Himura. "Why did it have to be me?!" I thought.  
  
I sat beside Tae. "Oh hello, Kaoru-san! It's good that we're seatmates." Tae said.  
  
"I'm grateful!" I said lamely. I looked at Kenshin secretly and he was talking with the girls around him. "He's such a playboy. Why do I have to encounter him in my life?"  
  
It was half day only. We were dismissed early.  
  
While we were lining up to get down to the school quadrangle, I was chitchatting with my friends, Tae, Misao and Megumi. I heard a familiar voice and it was Sanosuke Sagara.  
  
Sanosuke Sagara was a hot guy. He was the next heart throb of the girls. Many girls are dying and are crazy over him, and I'm one of them. I was really crazy for Sanosuke. Imagine, he's good-looking, cute, strong, kind, rich, everything that a girl wants from a guy.  
  
I stared at Sanosuke, daydreaming that I was with Sanosuke in this beautiful weird place. We were holding hands, close to each other, and... That will be too impossible.  
  
With all the beautiful girls around the school campus, he will be with this ugly, pathetic girl?! Okay, enough exaggeration.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, let's buy some coke first. I'm thirsty!" Megumi exclaimed, stroking her throat gently.  
  
I nodded and turned to face Megumi. I was smiling while talking with my friends, and I saw Kenshin staring at me on the corner of my eye. I could see him.  
  
We went down from the stairs and bought ourselves a refreshing drink.  
  
I drank simple bottled water, and taste the sweetness of it even though there's none.  
  
"Guys, I heard some news." Misao said.  
  
"What is it?" Tae asked.  
  
"Megumi, please say it. I have a loud voice!" Misao said then laughed.  
  
"Well, Kenshin's going to be a superstar." Megumi said.  
  
"NANI???!!!" I shouted and spit out the water I tasted in paradise. "What did you say??!!!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Kaoru-chan! You're shouting like you've just seen a devil or something." Misao said.  
  
"I know! But can you repeat what you just said, Megumi-chan?" I said.  
  
"I said that Kenshin's going to be a superstar. He already created a commercial for a shampoo brand." Megumi said.  
  
"B-but why is he... Why is he going to be a superstar?!" I exclaimed again.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, are you blind? He's cute, he's handsome, he's photogenic, he's kind, he's well-build, he's strong, he's rich, he's..." Tae said on and on.  
  
"I didn't know that Tae could be THAT talkative." I murmured to both Megumi and Misao.  
  
They nodded their heads.  
  
"But Tae-chan is right. Kenshin got the charisma." Megumi said.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, aren't you excited that you're seatmate will be a famous superstar?" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe you are the one who's excited." I mumbled. "I just hate him!" I then said and went out of the school.  
  
I angrily walked down the road of Cherry Blossoms. Sakura. The breeze blew my school hat, and I looked around. The Sakura were floating everywhere and it was breezy. It gave me a light feeling. "I suppose they still don't know why I'm so angry at Kenshin..."  
  
Flashback...  
  
It was Kenshin who said it.  
  
"Kenshin who?" I asked.  
  
Kenshin Himura.  
  
While still in grade six, Tae has a crush named Enishi Yukishiro. Since Tae is on of my friends, I decided to make Enishi and Tae closer. I made friends with Enishi and told everything about Tae's beauty to Enishi.  
  
Enishi has lots of friends. Tons of them because he was so popular. What I didn't know that Kenshin Himura is one of his best friends. Their group was the cutest boys' group.  
  
Kenshin and Enishi's other friends found out that Enishi and I have been talking with each other by cell phone and internet. They thought that I had a crush on him. But no.  
  
I went to Tae's house after dismissal. My two friends, Shura and Sayo were with me. We three were walking towards our home.  
  
Shura said hat she will accompany me to my house. I agreed, and Sayo joined.  
  
"Enishi will be the one to accompany you, Kaoru!"  
  
I didn't turn around, but Shura and Sayo did. I asked who was it, and they said it was Kenshin Himura. I held anger starting that day at him. He must tease me after he has proven that I really have feelings for Enishi.  
  
It's not that I'm easily tricked by his simple tease. It's just that the whole school campus knew that I liked that hot guy Enishi.  
  
My head spin in nowhere. I was going crazy!!! I didn't have feelings for that Enishi!!!  
  
"You're going to pay what you have done to me, Himura Kenshin!!!!!!!!" I angrily shouted on the top of my voice at the mountain during vacation.  
  
End of flashback...  
  
I scratched my head. "What did you do to me?! I'm not doing anything to you!!" I exclaimed. I continued to walk through the road where many Sakura trees grew. My thoughts about Kenshin had been washed suddenly by a strong wave. It was Sanosuke's image.  
  
"Ah... Sanosuke..." I whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I turned around shockingly, and saw Sanosuke Sagara in front of me! "Wha- what...?"  
  
"You called me. What is it?" Sanosuke calmly said, smiling.  
  
Before I could say something, Kenshin Himura appeared. "Hey Sano! We agreed to go to the mall! Let's go now!" Kenshin said.  
  
I bit my lower lip. "How dare he destruct my conversation with Sanosuke!!!" I thought. I lifted my head up and saw Kenshin staring at me, and then turned his head quickly at Sanosuke.  
  
"Is he eye catching at me? Well, I don't care about him!!" I mumbled.  
  
But somehow, deep inside me, the feeling was changing. Is it true that, "The more you hate the more you love?"  
  
This world really is vexatious for me.  
  
God, why did I have to encounter that playboy Kenshin!!!!!!  
  
8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8  
  
Author's notes: Hello again!! Hope you liked this first chapter! I'm really excited for writing more soon! See You! Ja ne!!  
  
-Koharu-chan 


	2. I find you very amusing!

Chapter 2: I find you very amusing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
I went back to home. "Tadaima!" I said lazily.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru-chan, time for dinner! Please fix the table!" my okaasan said.  
  
"Hai, kaasan." I said and went upstairs to my room. I changed my clothes and I saw my cell phone ringing. "Moshi-moshi?"  
  
No reply.  
  
I hate prank calls. "Hey, prank caller, stop calling me if you're going to prank!" I exclaimed on the phone like a stupid fool!  
  
"Kaoru. It's me... Kenshin."  
  
I almost dropped my cell phone. "Wait a minute." I gasped and looked at the cell phone. "How did he know my number? And why is he calling me? Is he really making me angry to him more?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well... Do you know the cell phone number of Megumi?"  
  
"I know. But I wouldn't give it to you." I said, protecting my friend from that playboy.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"I must ask permission first!" I said. "What else? I'm going to help kaasan fix dinner."  
  
"That's all." Kenshin's voice said then put the phone down. Tut! Tut! Tut!  
  
"Oh God! I didn't ask him how he got my number!"  
  
"Kaoru-chan!! The table!!" my okaasan said.  
  
"Coming!" I said when I put the cell phone in the drawer.  
  
I went downstairs and saw my Otousan from work. "Konbanwa, Otousan."  
  
Otousan ignored me. "Is dinner ready yet?"  
  
"Hai, anata!" my kaasan said.  
  
I felt something stab my back. I felt that I was a burden to both Otousan and okaasan. But I put the thought away and fixed the table.  
  
We ate dinner quietly.  
  
After washing the dishes, I returned back to my room and turned on the computer. I switched on to the internet and wrote something on the fanfiction.net website. I read and read the fan fictions, and I was sleepy already.  
  
"I'll just continue this tomorrow."  
  
I turned off the computer. I lied on my bed and switched on the radio. I could hear my favorite singer singing my song. My eyelids were closing, and I fell into sleep.  
  
RING! Ring! Ring!  
  
I woke up and pressed the button on top of the alarm clock. "Oh. Time's up for sleeping." I mumbled. I took a shower and dressed in my uniform. I suddenly remembered how Kenshin got my cell number.  
  
"He must explain to me everything."  
  
I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and rode on a bus to school. It was early, and I didn't notice it. It was the 2nd day of class, the first start of lessons. I went inside the classroom and saw Kenshin already there, Wataru-sensei, Tae, and 4 other classmates.  
  
I sat on my chair and took out my book. I opened it, pretending to read the book, but my eyes are sticking to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin was drawing something. Finally, he spoke up. "Well? Did Megumi say anything?" he asked, his playboy attitude showing.  
  
"I haven't asked her yet." I said without looking at him.  
  
"Why do you look so angry when I'm talking to you?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Hmm. Don't pretend that you don't remember what you did to me." I said.  
  
"I don't remember. What is it?" Kenshin asked innocently.  
  
"Hello! It's about Enishi Yukishiro! You destroyed my life since then!!" I exclaimed, forgetting to keep my voice in a moderate tone.  
  
"What is it, Kamiya-san?" Wataru-sensei said.  
  
"N-nothing, Wataru-sensei." I whispered and glared at Kenshin. I return to my book and read it.  
  
"So that's it. That's why you've been angry to me...I'm sorry..." Kenshin whispered.  
  
My eyes widen, and shook my head. No. He knows that girls are easily taken away from sweet talks. But I'm not one of them. "Whatever."  
  
"You don't accept my apology?" Kenshin said, acting innocent.  
  
"I'll just say it to you if I already forgiven you." I said, pouting a little.  
  
He chuckled. "I find you very amusing when you pout." He said.  
  
I blushed instantly, and covered my face with two hands. "Stop it! Just read a book and keep quiet!" I said, turning to Tae's direction.  
  
Kenshin smiled and grabbed something from his bag. "Okay."  
  
I shrugged. I felt my hair rising, and I felt I was quivering. "Oh Kamisama!! Don't make me like him!! AHH!!" I said in my thoughts.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's notes: Hello again, everyone! This may be short! Hehehe!! I'll update as soon as I can!! Bye, bye!! ^_^ 


	3. Is this a dream?

Chapter 3: Is this a dream...?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Wataru-sensei started the lesson as soon as the class complete.  
  
I was listening intently to the discussions and writing down some notes.  
  
2 months passed.  
  
I have known my classmates very well in such a short time. What is stupid is that Kenshin is my seat mate, but we don't talk to each other.  
  
One day...  
  
Wataru-sensei stopped discussing. "Class, we'll have our class picture. Please beautify yourself if you ant to." He said then talked with the principal downstairs.  
  
Misao went up to me. "Can I borrow your mirror, Kaoru-chan?"  
  
"Sure." I picked out the mirror out of my bag and gave it to Misao. I was beautifying myself as well. I had another mirror, and I saw Kenshin borrowing the powder of my girl classmates that were around him.  
  
I could see that they have some crush on him. Well, I won't stop them.  
  
I bent forward to my bag and saw the distance of my chair and Kenshin's. It was like...well...7 inches apart. My desk was at my right, and his desk was on the left. So, our backs are the one facing each other.  
  
"Want some lip gloss, Kaoru-chan?" Tae asked, offering a lip gloss.  
  
I shook my head. "No thanks." I grabbed my red comb and, of course, combed my long hair.  
  
Kenshin nudged me with his arm. "Wow. You look so pretty when your hair is down." He whispered to me.  
  
I blushed, but I didn't let him notice. He must've thought that I have a "liking" on him. "Honto?" I said, not looking at him. When I was going to tie my hair again, my clip broke.  
  
"Kamiya-san, it's okay if your hair is down." Wataru-sensei said. "Form a line and we'll go to the auditorium."  
  
Megumi went near me in the line. "I can see that you're flirting with Ken- san." She whispered to me, winking.  
  
"Megumi-chan!!" I exclaimed. "I'm not like those girls around him!"  
  
"Really? Remember, Kaoru-chan, the more you hate, the more you love. OHOHO!!!" Megumi said and went away from me quickly.  
  
I thought about it again and I looked at Kenshin. He was kind of cute...but still...  
  
We went inside the auditorium. The woman who was taking pictures stared at me and smiled. "Follow me...er... what's your name, miss?"  
  
"Ah...Kaoru Kamiya..." I said shyly.  
  
"Kaoru-san, follow me please." The woman said. I followed her, and I was in the middle of the place where the picture is to be taken.  
  
"Am I the only one...?" I asked, blushing.  
  
"Of course not, dear." The woman said. "You, Himura-san, follow me too."  
  
Kenshin followed the woman and he was standing beside me.  
  
"That's perfect! So, form a line, everybody!!" the woman said to our other classmates.  
  
"Why are we in the middle?" I asked.  
  
"Can't you see it? It's because you are beautiful and I'm handsome." Kenshin said.  
  
I slapped him softly at his shoulder. "Stop being too boastful!" I shot back.  
  
Kenshin shocked. "Hai, hai, whatever you say, Kaoru-sama." He said and stood still.  
  
I took a last glance at him and looked at the camera in front of us. I'm not very beautiful to be standing in the middle with Kenshin. In fact...I'm ugly... I'm useless...  
  
SMILE!  
  
My eyes widened and instantly I showed my sweetest smile.  
  
The picture took some minutes, and we were inside our classroom again.  
  
The woman talked to me again. "Kaoru-san, do you want to be a model in the "Gals' Magazine"?" she asked.  
  
I blushed again. "W-why...?"  
  
"You're beautiful, Kaoru-san."  
  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry... It's because that...I'm the only child of my parents and I must help them by continuing my studies." I whispered.  
  
"Think about it, please? I'll go now." The woman said then went away. But she stopped. "Oh, and one thing, Kaoru-san. I'll tell you something." She whispered some words at my ear and went away.  
  
I was speechless on what I heard. I sighed and return back to my seat.  
  
"What did she say to you?" Kenshin suddenly asked.  
  
My eyes widened when I saw his violet eyes staring at me. I looked down on the floor, slightly blushing. "Nothing important..." I whispered.  
  
Dismissal time already...  
  
I went through the road where Sakura trees grew. I saw a shadow at my back. I turned around and was shocked again.  
  
"Konnichiwa."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sanosuke..." I said, my head bent low.  
  
"I've noticed that you always go through here in this road." Sanosuke said and walked near me.  
  
I nodded. "It relaxes me when I stare at the Sakura." I whispered. I looked up at the night sky.  
  
Sanosuke looked at the sky too. "It is relaxing."  
  
"Have you heard a rumor about this road...? When you and your lover are here during night in any spring day," I turned to face Sanosuke with a smile. "You and your lover will be together forever..." I whispered.  
  
Sanosuke smiled at me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Sanosuke stood in front of me and lifted my chin with the use of his thumb and point finger. He bent his head and kissed my right cheek.  
  
"You look beautiful today, Kaoru."  
  
I blinked many times, confused, quivering.  
  
Sanosuke smiled at my reaction. Speechless. "I'll see you, Kaoru." He walked away from me.  
  
I watched him walk away. I stood still. "Is this...a dream...?"  
  
"This is impossible..."  
  
"Is this real...?"  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's note: Hello! Is this a sweet chapter? Tell me so! Tee-hee! I'll make it a WAFF chapter next time! Bye! ^_^ Watch out for Chapter 4!  
  
I updated so soon, right? Hurrah to me! 


	4. That girl I can't ignore

Chapter 4: That girl I can't ignore...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
I went to school nervously. "What will I say to Sanosuke? Thank you? I hate you? Why did you do that?" I thought terribly. I shook my head. "Why am I so nervous?!"  
  
I saw Kenshin and Sanosuke talk outside our classroom. I gulped and went towards the two.  
  
"Ah... Excuse me," I whispered and went through them to go inside the classroom.  
  
Sanosuke stared at me with a smile that I can notice.  
  
"What is it?" Kenshin asked Sanosuke.  
  
"Oh nothing." Sanosuke said. "Anyway, I can't come with you to the arcade."  
  
"Why?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"It's not important. Tell Enishi that I'll just say to him when I feel like going out and play arcade." Sanosuke said. He went inside his classroom.  
  
After I put my bag down on the floor, I looked at Kenshin. He was confused.  
  
I smiled at his confused face. He looks so kawaii!  
  
Kenshin sat on his chair. "Hey, may I borrow your notebook in Biology? I'll just check if my answers in our homework are correct." He said to the first honor student that was just in front of my seat.  
  
The first honor student was a girl. I didn't like her much. She's a braggart person, worst than Kenshin. She says to the public about her ex- boyfriend, how much boys like her in their neighborhood... I like to kill her!  
  
Kenshin knew that she likes him. When she gave him her notebook, he pinched her cheek. "Thanks for the notebook. Your hair looks so beautiful..." he whispered.  
  
The girl blushed. "Stop it!" she said, giggling.  
  
Her friends coughed and coughed, giggling at the sight of their blushing friend.  
  
Why are they like that...?  
  
I sighed again and took out my notebook. I looked at it and there were no answers! I forgot to do my homework...because of...  
  
Flashback...  
  
Sanosuke kissed the right cheek of Kaoru.  
  
"You look beautiful today, Kaoru."  
  
End of flashback...  
  
I quickly answered my homework and panted when I finished. It was hard!  
  
Time passed slowly. Finally, it was dismissal time again.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, do you want to come with us? We're going to ice skate." Misao said with Megumi and Tae.  
  
I shook my head. "No thanks. I feel tired today," I whispered to them and smiled. I walked away from them.  
  
"Is something wrong with Kaoru-chan?" Tae asked.  
  
"I don't know." Megumi said.  
  
"Well, let's go ice skate!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
The two nodded their heads.  
  
I gulped and went through the Sakura trees road again. I looked around nervously.  
  
"Are you looking for me?"  
  
My eyes widened when I heard the voice. I turned my back and saw Sanosuke again. "S-Sanosuke!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What is it? It's like you've seen a ghost or something." Sanosuke said.  
  
I looked at my shoes, blushing. "I'm sorry..."  
  
I felt that I am a little girl when I'm around Sanosuke. I still can't forget yesterday...  
  
It was like...a dream...  
  
I felt like... I need him or something...  
  
But this isn't right...  
  
"Are you hungry?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Um... a little." I whispered.  
  
"Come on. Let's eat." Sanosuke said, grabbing my hand.  
  
I looked at our clasped hands. "Does he like me...?" I thought nervously. I felt his hand tighten around mine.  
  
I looked around and saw Enishi's group, including Kenshin, staring at us. I bent my head low and blushed.  
  
"Hey Sano!" Enishi called.  
  
Sanosuke groaned. "What?"  
  
"You said you can't go out now. Why are you with Kamiya?" Enishi asked, looking at me.  
  
I stared at them. I looked at Kenshin and saw that he was looking at our clasped hands.  
  
"It's none of your business, Enishi. We'll just eat." Sanosuke said, and pulled me away from his group.  
  
We went inside Pizza Hut. We order a pizza, and waited.  
  
"Um... Sanosuke...gomen..." I whispered, not looking at him.  
  
"Why?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"It's because... I said that I'm a little hungry... And because of me you and your group might fight..." I murmured.  
  
Sanosuke put his hand on top of mine on the table. "It's okay, besides, it's not important." Sanosuke said.  
  
Later, the pizza was served.  
  
I was hungry!  
  
As I ate a slice of pizza, I saw Sanosuke staring at me while I'm eating. It was kind of annoying, but I let it pass.  
  
Night came...  
  
"Thanks for the treat, Sanosuke." I whispered and tried to open the gate to our house.  
  
"That's okay. Well... see you tomorrow, Kaoru." Sanosuke said and went away.  
  
I smiled. I ran after him. "Sanosuke!!" I gave him a piece of paper. "I know that you don't call much, but if you feel lonely, just call me up, okay?" I said.  
  
Sanosuke smiled. "Thanks." He then said and walked away slowly.  
  
I blushed a little and went inside the house. "Tadaima!"  
  
"Have you eaten dinner, Kaoru-chan?" okaasan said.  
  
"Hai. I'll sleep now." I whispered. I went upstairs to my room. I changed my clothes and I lied on the bed.  
  
The bed was cool and soft. I turned on the radio and listened to the love songs. I suddenly heard my cell phone ringing. I grabbed it. "Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Kaoru,"  
  
My face lightened up. "Sanosuke..."  
  
"..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to hear your voice, that's all."  
  
I felt my hands tighten around the phone. "Honto? Arigatoo..."  
  
"Well...that's all I could say. Oyasumi, Kaoru."  
  
I smiled. "Hai. Oyasumi nasai, Sanosuke."  
  
Receiver down!  
  
I lied on my bed again. I groped for my pillow and squeezed it, thinking it was Sanosuke I was hugging.  
  
"Sanosuke..."  
  
Is this the feeling...when someone is in love...? It's like an adventure...  
  
I closed my eyes slowly, and let the curtain of dreams fall.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's note: Hello! Another sweet chapter? Thanks! Don't worry, this is not alternate paring. I'll stick to the KK pairing 'cuz I LOVE KK!!!! Tee- hee!  
  
Bye! ^_^ 


	5. Gossips had hurt me now

Chapter 5: Gossips hurt me a lot...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
I opened my eyes slowly from the deep sleep I had.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was inside the school quadrangle! Hey...maybe I was sleepwalking...  
  
I hurriedly went upstairs to our room when I saw that it was already 8:25 am! I bowed my head low when I entered the classroom.  
  
Kenshin stared at me and smiled. Before he could speak the first honor student girl spoke up first.  
  
"Why are you late, Kaoru? Did you wander around the streets of Tokyo again?" she asked.  
  
Her friends laughed.  
  
"Was that a joke?" I mumbled. "Did Wataru-sensei already come here?" I asked Tae.  
  
Tae shook her head and then faced me. "No. Sensei hasn't come yet. Um...Kaoru-chan..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Tae asked.  
  
I was surprised. "Nothing's wrong with me... Why?"  
  
"We heard gossips that you always go to the Sakura trees road to meet Sanosuke Sagara and--" Tae incompletely said.  
  
"What the--?!"  
  
"Wait, Kaoru-chan! Let me finish first before you explode!" Tae exclaimed. "That is not true, right?"  
  
I nodded. "Yup."  
  
"We're not going to worry anymore." Tae said. "Well, gomen. I must finish this project." Tae said then turned away from me.  
  
I turned away too and looked at Kenshin.  
  
He was staring at the floor, doing nothing.  
  
"Um... Kenshin..."  
  
Kenshin looked at me quickly. "Mmm?"  
  
"A-no... Um... Did you and your group hate Sanosuke...?" I asked shyly.  
  
Even though I was angry at Kenshin, there's somewhat a feeling inside me that makes me a little girl around him too.  
  
"Iiya." Kenshin smiled. "Are you 'on' already?" he asked.  
  
In my thoughts, I was disgusted!  
  
'ON'  
  
Instead of asking, "Did he court you already?" or "Are you having a relationship with him?" he said, "Are you ON already?!"  
  
I sighed at my goofy thoughts and shook my head slowly. "No."  
  
Kenshin also sighed. "I'm relieved." He whispered, leaving a confused me in front of him.  
  
"Why is he relieved?" I asked myself.  
  
I eagerly waited for dismissal. When it was the last subject already, Wataru-sensei was back in class and was discussing something.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my wrist. I looked at my arm and saw Kenshin's right hand holding my hand. I gasped softly.  
  
I think Kenshin heard my gasp. He looked at my watch. "What time is it?"  
  
I gently took out my hand from his touch. I blushed while looking at the watch. "Um... Let me see... It's 2: 55 pm." I whispered.  
  
"Thanks." Kenshin said then looked at the board with some notes.  
  
"Well, I'll dictate your homework." Wataru-sensei said then sat on the chair. "The title is..."  
  
"Aww!!!"  
  
"Sensei, not another homework again!"  
  
"Wataru-sensei, we already have ten home works!! Be kind to us!!"  
  
I covered my ears from the noisy complaining class mates.  
  
"NO more complain! Number one..."  
  
"Sensei, wait!!" the class exclaimed.  
  
Wataru-sensei began dictating and there was on word that we didn't understand.  
  
I understood it. Hah!  
  
"What was that?" Kenshin asked and leaned forward to my side.  
  
I pulled away gently while blushing slightly when he gently removed my fingers from the word that they didn't understand.  
  
The bell rung.  
  
"YAHOO!" the class exclaimed and stood up to go home already.  
  
I went outside the school and went towards the Sakura trees road, hoping to meet 'him' there again.  
  
Suddenly, it started raining.  
  
My uniform got really wet when it started raining very hard. I ran to a big tree and hid there. I massaged me arm, giving it heat. "It's so cold..." I whispered.  
  
"You're wet all over!"  
  
I looked up and saw Sanosuke standing beside me with an umbrella. I blushed and stood up. "I got caught by the rain."  
  
"Come on. I'll lend you my sister's clothes." Sanosuke said.  
  
I joined him with the umbrella on top of our heads.  
  
Minutes for me passed like years. I was standing quietly with Sanosuke Sagara.  
  
"Ah. Kaoru."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't mind the gossips that are spreading." Sanosuke said.  
  
"What gossips?" I asked.  
  
"That...we are having a relationship." Sanosuke said. "Enishi and the others spread that gossip. Hey, it's not like I'm going to court you,"  
  
My eyes widened suddenly. The last sentence felt like he stabbed my heart, killed me.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's note: Is this too short? Well, I'm going to make the next chappies more interesting!! Hey, is my new summary in "Love in Spring" ok? Just tell me please!  
  
Bye! ^_^ 


	6. Two boys, one girl

Chapter 6: Two boys, one girl  
  
Disclaimer: Don't look at me!! I... I... I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
The white rain spattering on my head... Dropping on the ground...  
  
Cherry blossoms...  
  
My mouth opened a little. "I'm sorry... For trusting you," I said then ran away from him, not even caring if I get wet and cold.  
  
"Chotto matte, Kaoru!!!" Sanosuke shouted.  
  
I didn't want to hear his voice again. I didn't know where I was going...didn't know where I am...  
  
Later, I looked up at the sky and saw it was night already. I looked around the street that I was walking at and it was quiet. It was almost scary.  
  
"Well, well, well."  
  
I looked around and saw 4 men with yucky faces smirking at me. "W-what do you want?!" I exclaimed.  
  
One man massaged his shoulder. "A little something."  
  
I was in a bad mood and there they are in front of me. How unlucky of them!  
  
"Don't give me anymore problems!!!!!!!!!" I shouted and took out my umbrella from the bag. I heaved softly and jumped in air towards the men. "Mind your own business!!!"  
  
While I was in air, I heard Kenshin's voice.  
  
"Lay your hands off her!!!"  
  
But I didn't mind it. I hit the man who massaged his shoulders at the back and at his chest. I kicked his stomach with a combo and punched the other man's face. I panted and looked up.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
Even though I didn't want to say his name, a sudden voice inside told me so.  
  
I saw Kenshin punch the man's face and used his elbows to punch the man's chin from below.  
  
"Why is he here? How did he know that I'm here?"  
  
Kenshin panted also when the two men failed to harm him. The four men that were trying to abuse me were down on earth. I hope they are eaten by worms!  
  
I stared at Kenshin's face, noticing the cross scar only in this time.  
  
Kenshin also stared at me and helped me get up. He offered his hand. "You ok?"  
  
I nodded and looked at his hand. I sighed and then stood on my own, without touching his hand. "Arigatoo for saving me... Really, arigatoo. Ja ne, Kenshin."  
  
I walked away, noticing that he was still standing. I shook my head and walked faster. "He must think that I'm so... well... so 'choosy'." I thought to myself.  
  
Kenshin sighed too. "Well, I know she really hates me, but I'm going to do everything to make her forgive me."  
  
Next day came...  
  
I was early in class, and I waited nervously for Kenshin. Wait... Why am I waiting for him?  
  
Finally he came. Kenshin sat on his chair and took out his notebook.  
  
I looked on the floor and turned my head away. "This isn't right..." I stared at Kenshin.  
  
"I have 2 eyes, one nose, two ears, and one mouth on my face." Kenshin suddenly said then looked at me. "Why do you keep on staring at me?"  
  
I was surprised by his question. "I'm not...staring at you... I'm staring at the floor..." I lied lamely and turned around. I pouted slightly. "I'd like to crush him!!"  
  
Hours passed. We were taking a quiz on algebra and suddenly we heard a knock on the door of the classroom.  
  
"Excuse me, may I borrow the Chinese language notebook of Kamatari?"  
  
Anyway, I forgot to tell you. The first honor student girl is Kamatari. Even though she acts like a boy sometimes, she is a pure girl.  
  
But I hate her to death!!  
  
I looked at the door to know who was the person speaking, and saw Sanosuke! I stared at him terribly and Sanosuke stared at me.  
  
I remembered what he had said yesterday. It really hurt me. I felt that his presence was fading away, and he was gone in an instant after Kenshin gave the notebook.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Hey, it's not like I'm going to court you--"  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
It was also my fault why I was hurt. I believed on him too much and I think I fell in love with him at an early start. Well, I guess it was just puppy love. It wasn't true love.  
  
Is there true love, anyway...?  
  
It was finally dismissal again. I went towards the Sakura trees road and looked at the trees. "Autumn is nearing..." I whispered.  
  
"Yup, autumn's nearing, jouchan."  
  
I turned my back and saw Sanosuke again.  
  
'Jouchan'  
  
I was speechless.  
  
"Jouchan let me talk to you." Sanosuke said. He held me by my shoulders.  
  
I gasped softly as I felt a little warmth.  
  
"We're just friends, right?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
I gasped loudly now. "Just friends?!" I thought. I nodded my head slowly.  
  
"Good. I thought you misunderstood everything. Well, can you be my bridge to Megumi?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
Megumi. Megumi. Megumi.  
  
Always that fox best friend of mine!  
  
"No. I have many things to do." I said firmly, glaring at him. I walked away from him and ran towards home.  
  
I need to forget Sano. I must forget him! If I'll continue to see him as my dream boy, then my misery wouldn't end!!  
  
I went to Starbucks to order a relaxing coffee. I sipped on it, and sat back on my chair, while listening to the relaxing radio that was being played inside the café.  
  
"May I sit here?"  
  
I opened my eyes from the relaxation and saw Kenshin. I sat up straight and said, "You may sit."  
  
Kenshin sat on the opposite chair in front of me. "Domo."  
  
I watched Kenshin drink his coffee slowly. "Um... Kenshin... In the first time you called me up, why did you want to have the cell phone number of Megumi?"  
  
"Oh. It's because Sano's really crazy and all over Megumi." Kenshin said.  
  
My eyes widened suddenly. My hands were getting cold, even my own coffee.  
  
"He was supposed to ask you the number of Megumi. We were surprised when we saw him and you together and holding hands." Kenshin explained.  
  
"I didn't want to hold hands!! He just took me to Pizza Hut for dinner!!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I know. Well, the question is...did you already fall in love with Sano?" Kenshin asked seriously.  
  
I looked at my coffee. "Maybe... I can't understand myself..."  
  
Kenshin kept quiet and looked at his coffee too. "Oh really..." he whispered with so much sadness.  
  
Why is he sad? Is it because...?  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's note: Hello, minna-san! Is it confusing? Hope you understand the flow of the story!! And is it cliffy? Hehehe!  
  
Watch out for "LIS 7"! Bye! ^_^ 


	7. Autumn Day

Chapter 7: Autumn Day  
  
Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own RK!  
  
I didn't know how many hours have passed.  
  
People in the café were getting fewer. But I didn't mind.  
  
My thoughts are all on Sanosuke...  
  
I coughed softly and stood up. "Well... I need to go home now." I whispered. Before I could reach the door, a hand stopped me that held my wrist.  
  
"Wait."  
  
I looked back and saw Kenshin. I blushed softly.  
  
He quickly removed his hand from my wrist. "I'll walk you home. The incident may happen again." Kenshin said.  
  
I just stared at him.  
  
Minutes passed, and Kenshin was walking me home. We were silent while walking. Finally, I spoke up.  
  
"Um... Is it true that you are going to be a superstar?" I asked shyly.  
  
Kenshin didn't look at me. "Let's not talk about it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Kaoru. Please. I don't want to talk about it." Kenshin said.  
  
I kept silent. "Perhaps he's in a hectic schedule." I thought to myself.  
  
"Gomen. I got carried away." Kenshin said.  
  
"That's okay." I said. "Um... Have you already done the...you know...the project?"  
  
"What project?" Kenshin asked, rather confused.  
  
"Ah... Don't mind it. Well..." I stopped walking. "Here's my house. See you tomorrow."  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Yup. Ja na." he said then walked away slowly.  
  
Before I could open our gate, I turned back and stared at Kenshin who was walking away.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes. "Such a frail thing..."  
  
"Tadaima." I lamely said.  
  
"Where have you been?" a harsh, full of anguish voice said.  
  
I was shocked. "O-otousan...?" I whispered.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Otousan demanded. He came out of the darkness.  
  
I walked backward, to the wall. "Otousan!!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Don't you know what time is it already?!" Otousan shouted. He grabbed me by my collar.  
  
"AHH!!!!" I screamed. "OTOUSAN!!!!!!"  
  
Okaasan hurriedly went down from upstairs and ran to us. "Get her down!! Don't hurt her!!!" Okaasan shouted, trying to free my otousan's grips from my collar.  
  
I was running out of breath. Otousan was choking me. "O-otousan!!!"  
  
"Shut up!!" Otousan exclaimed. He slapped away the hand of okaasan and pressed me to the wall. "Are you having a secret relationship with anybody?!" he demanded.  
  
I cried. "No, no!!!" I exclaimed, and the tears streamed down on my cheeks. "I didn't do anything!!!" I shouted, sobs stopping me from every word.  
  
Okaasan was crying too as she watched otousan punch the wall. She rushed to us. "Don't hurt her, anata!! She's our only daughter!!!" she exclaimed. "I trust my own daughter!!!"  
  
Otousan gritted his teeth. His grip on my collar loosened a little.  
  
I went towards okaasan quickly as I coughed and gasped for air. I was tired. I needed to sleep.  
  
I saw otousan walking towards me. He hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry, very sorry, Kaoru... I thought that you were betraying us because you always come home late..."  
  
I smiled, but with tears again. "I won't do that again. I promise..." I whispered.  
  
Minutes passed again. I went out of the shower room. I looked at my cell phone as I lied on my bed.  
  
"Have a ( night to make you(." (Have a happy night to make you ok.)  
  
I smiled at the message. I scrolled down the message and saw it was from Kenshin. I placed the phone on top of the drawer and tucked my blanket to me. I looked at the ceiling one last time, and I smiled as I slept.  
  
Next morning, I rushed towards the bus stop. "Oh God! I'm late again!!!" I exclaimed.  
  
Wataru-sensei was checking the attendance. "Himura?"  
  
"Here!" Kenshin exclaimed. He looked at the empty seat beside him.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru?" Wataru-sensei said.  
  
"HHHHeeeRRRReeeee!!!!!!" I shouted and I bumped to Wataru-sensei. I massaged my head. "Sorry!!" I exclaimed, and went towards my seat.  
  
"I thought you were going to absent yourself today." Tae said after I had seated.  
  
"No way!" I said and panted. I heard my classmates laughing when Wataru- sensei stood up.  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya, you are marked late and you are in detention because of bumping to a teacher!!!" Wataru-sensei exclaimed.  
  
"Sensei, don't do that to poor Kaoru!!" the class exclaimed.  
  
I looked around with a smile. "Wow. I didn't know I'm this famous."  
  
"Kaoru did everything to get to class!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
I blushed again. He was trying to protect me now and then. I kept silent at the noisy class.  
  
"Okay, okay!! Makimachi Misao!" Wataru-sensei exclaimed, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Here!!" I heard Misao said.  
  
"Hah. Don't mind Wataru-sensei." Kenshin said, smiling at me.  
  
"Really!" I said and looked at the window. "Please, Kamisama, don't make me face and meet Sanosuke... Please make me accept that this happening is true!"  
  
"Autumn is nearing, ne?" Kenshin asked suddenly.  
  
"Ah... Yup."  
  
"What is your favorite season?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I was surprised by his question. I looked at the window again and saw the Sakura trees road from afar.  
  
Spring...  
  
Sanosuke...  
  
Two S that...that changed me a lot...  
  
It was still spring when I met Sanosuke...and began to be so close to him...  
  
Now...now... Autumn may be the one...the next...  
  
I looked at the road sadly. I wished to forget Sanosuke, but somehow I can't.  
  
"Winter,"  
  
Kenshin was surprised too. Maybe he thought that I would say "spring." "What was that?"  
  
"Winter." I turned to face Kenshin. "My favorite season is winter."  
  
"Why winter?" Kenshin asked in a puzzled tone.  
  
"Because it covers everything... Covers sadness...covers happiness..." I whispered.  
  
Kenshin stared at me sadly.  
  
I smiled and shook my head. "Never mind me." I murmured and looked at the road again.  
  
I wish to forget you...but somehow...I can't...  
  
Why...?  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's note: Is it a boring chapter? Aww! I'll make it up to you!!  
  
Ahem! I proudly announce to you that I'll do two stories this month of December!! This is my Christmas gift to you all!! Bye! ^_^ 


	8. The candy that is flavored like a pure k...

Chapter 8: The candy that is flavored like a pure kiss  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Our music teacher came finally after some years (minutes only) of waiting.  
  
"Um, class, you all know that we are having a declamation contest, right?" the music teacher asked.  
  
We all nodded our heads.  
  
"I've chosen the dancers in the 2nd year dance number. The chosen ones are..."  
  
"Himura Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Wow!"  
  
I sighed. "What a boring discussion." I mumbled.  
  
"...and the last one is...let's see...Kamiya Kaoru!!" the music teacher said.  
  
I shrugged. "What?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"You're one of the dancers." Tae said.  
  
"Wha...why...huh...ah...!" I mumbled nervously.  
  
"The dancers please come to room D to practice the dance steps." The music teacher said then went out.  
  
I melted on the floor. "Why me?!"  
  
"Don't you want to dance?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I don't even know how to follow the steps! I'm doomed!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What are you going to do, Kaoru-chan?" Tae asked.  
  
"I won't go to Room D to practice!" I exclaimed, like making a pledge.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Wow. What a nice way to do a pledge." I whispered to myself as I sat on the floor, waiting for our music teacher in room D.  
  
"The teacher's coming." The chosen ones said.  
  
I looked around and saw Kenshin with Sanosuke, walking by the side of the teacher. I stood up as I was seeing the form of Sanosuke...his face...himself...  
  
"Come on! Time to practice!" the music teacher said.  
  
Before I went inside the practice room, I took a last glance on Sanosuke and then saw him staring at me. I quickly turned away and went inside the room.  
  
Sanosuke looked down at the floor. "Why does she hate me so much...? I'm feeling that...I'm beginning to like her..." he thought and then looked at Kaoru again.  
  
Kenshin stared at the two broken lovebirds. "Sano, don't tell me that you already like Kaoru?" Kenshin said firmly.  
  
"Maybe," Sanosuke said, entering inside the classroom.  
  
"Wow. Just a plain 'maybe'. That's also the answer of Kaoru." Kenshin whispered.  
  
Hours have passed.  
  
"Otousan...I'll be coming home late. I have to practice.... Hai. Hai... Arigatoo... Bye." I said as I was talking to the phone with otousan.  
  
I put the cell phone inside my bag and sighed as I look at myself at the big mirror on the wall. "Okay, Kaoru... You can do this."  
  
I turned around, practicing the steps that the music teacher taught us. I was alone in the room, because it was already night.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4..." I mumbled as I danced.  
  
"You're great."  
  
I turned around and on my face slammed a candy. I picked up the candy and the brand of it was "KISS". I turned around. "Who are you?" I asked.  
  
Sanosuke came out of the darkness suddenly, looking at the confused me. "Konbanwa."  
  
"Os." I simply said and looked at the floor.  
  
"You dance so beautiful, like a swan dancing on the lake." Sanosuke whispered as he neared me.  
  
I didn't answer him. I wanted to leave the room, shout at him...slap him, but I can't. I turned my back to him. I don't want to see Sanosuke!  
  
Sanosuke smiled. "Just eat the candy. It's for you."  
  
I looked at the candy secretly. I was hungry! I secretly opened the wrapper and put the candy inside my mouth.  
  
It was mint!  
  
Sanosuke held me by my shoulders. He turned me to face him. "So you have eaten it already... did you read the brand name?"  
  
"Kiss." I whispered. I didn't know what he was trying to point out.  
  
Sanosuke leaned forward to me, and my eyes widened when he kissed me...on my lips.  
  
I was speechless. I was still. I was cold. I was afraid. I was confused.  
  
I didn't know if I should resist. I have been waiting for this moment. I've been waiting for this time.  
  
But why now? Why now that I want to forget him?  
  
Sanosuke broke the kiss gently. "That candy will taste better if someone will kiss the one who's eating it."  
  
"I didn't hear...of such thing..." I whispered, my mouth still opened.  
  
"You haven't been watching too much TV." Sanosuke said.  
  
I blushed crimson and looked at the floor.  
  
"Kaoru... I realized that... I like you." Sanosuke said.  
  
I looked at him, my eyes widening.  
  
"No. I realized that I have already loved you." Sanosuke whispered, and leaned to me again, hoping to kiss me one more time.  
  
I turned away. "Sanosuke... This is too sudden." I said to him, looking at him now.  
  
"If I'll court you, would you answer me yes?" Sanosuke asked shyly.  
  
"I don't know," I whispered shyly too.  
  
"I'll come back. See you tomorrow, Kaoru." Sanosuke said and went out of the room, taking a last glance on me.  
  
I sighed and looked at the candy wrapper. "Why did he do that...? Such a baka."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kenshin punched the wall with all his adrenalin energy.  
  
"God dammit!!" Kenshin exclaimed through his gritted teeth. "What the hell?! How dare Sano try to make a move on Kaoru!!" he exclaimed, his eyes beginning to be amber.  
  
I walked towards the door and was surprised to hear what Kenshin was saying.  
  
"How dare Sano take Kaoru away from me..." Kenshin whispered as he closed his eyes and leaned on the wall. "Kaoru..."  
  
My grip on my bag loosened. I was shocked, surprised, astonished.  
  
My bag dropped on the floor, making a noise.  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes and looked at the bag. His eyes rolled and finally, he could see me.  
  
I was staring at the boy I used to hate a lot, and now, which is one of the people I care about the most.  
  
"Kaoru..." Kenshin whispered.  
  
I just stared at Kenshin. I didn't know that...he cares for me too... I thought that he was just showing care like what he shows on Kamatari.  
  
My carefully-build dam of emotions was breaking.  
  
Kenshin and I stared at each other, wanting to slice the wall between us.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's note: Konnichiwa! Did you like the chapter? Arigatoo, arigatoo!  
  
Have you read "Endless Love: Winter Sonata"? Please review!  
  
Push that button please!! Sessha would be happy! ^. ^x 


	9. Mothers know best!

Chapter 9: Mothers know best!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
I opened my eyes suddenly. "Ah!" My head ached, and I massaged it. "What the hell happened to me?!" I exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, I remembered what happened last night.  
  
Flashback...  
  
I stared at Kenshin, and my hands trembled.  
  
Kenshin looked at my hands, and then looked at me.  
  
"Gomen." I whispered then ran out of the room.  
  
"Kaoru!!! Matte!!" Kenshin shouted. He tried to run after me, but I ran faster.  
  
I stopped by the Sakura trees road and looked at the trees. "I hate you!!!" I shouted, to no one in particular. I felt tears on my cheeks.  
  
"Am I crying...? Why do I have to cry...?" I whispered, and lifted my two hands to cover my face.  
  
I ran quickly again and went home. I opened the gate, and no lights were on. My parents already slept.  
  
I slowly approached the kitchen, to grab something. No, it was not a knife. I don't want to commit suicide yet in such a small problem.  
  
I just wanted water!  
  
I opened the fridge and saw some beers. I forgot about the water and grabbed one beer. I opened it and sat on the table. I drank it all up, and I felt I was changing.  
  
My head was aching, but the taste was good. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you all..." I mumbled as I drank the 4th bottle of beer.  
  
The last thing I knew, I fell on the floor.  
  
End of flashback...  
  
My eyes widened. I went quickly to the kitchen. The bottles of beers were still there! I quickly threw them into the garbage can of our neighbors. I washed my hands.  
  
"Do you have a problem, Kaoru-chan?"  
  
I turned around nervously. I sighed. It was okaasan.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
I looked at the ground. "Okaasan... What will you do...if one boy whom you're so crazy about kisses you...and then you found out that the boy you used to hate a lot loves you, what will you do?" I whispered.  
  
"This happened to you, Kaoru-chan?" okaasan asked, her gentle voice soothing me.  
  
"N-no." I lied lamely.  
  
"Can you explain the bottles of beers?"  
  
I blushed. "Gomen." I whispered.  
  
Okaasan sat on the table, and I sat on the chair.  
  
"Well... If I were in that place, I'll follow my heart. Of course, I'll follow my mind too." Okaasan said.  
  
"Eh...?" I asked.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, don't believe in the saying, "Follow your heart only." Many have been tricked by that saying. Women who believe that 'saying', marries a handsome, but damn husband. Now, those women cry with her 8 children." Okaasan said.  
  
My eyes widened. I thought about Sanosuke and Kenshin. Those two are good in Math. They'll excel in business or accounting.  
  
The two are good in English.  
  
The two are good in Japanese kanji, history, and blah...blah...  
  
Those two are the ones who have brains!  
  
"Kaoru-chan, the two boys that you are talking about...Do they have the brains?" okaasan asked.  
  
I nodded. "They're good in Math, and in other subjects. If I marry one of them, we will be fine because they will excel in business or something. They are also good in Science, and they said that they will get their courses in college as "Robotics Engineer."" I explained.  
  
Okaasan gasped. "Oh my God. That IS hard." Okaasan exclaimed. "In this point, you must follow your heart now." Okaasan stood up. "Just approach me if you have problems, ne?" Okaasan said and then went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.  
  
I looked at Okaasan. It is true that mothers know best.  
  
After I have eaten my breakfast and changed to my uniform after showering, I went to school bravely. I took a deep breath hen went inside the classroom.  
  
Kenshin was not there.  
  
"Maybe he's just late." I thought as I placed my bag at my side.  
  
The class started.  
  
I looked at the seat on my left, and Kenshin was not there.  
  
Kenshin didn't come to school.  
  
It was dismissal time.  
  
I went towards the gate of the school to go home. I suddenly overheard the conversation of Enishi's friends.  
  
"Kenshin and Sanosuke are absent today." Friend 1 said.  
  
My eyes widened. "Even Sanosuke?!" I thought.  
  
"I wonder what happened." Friend 2 said.  
  
"I called to Sanosuke last night. He said he didn't feel like coming to school today." Friend 3 said.  
  
"Why?" Friend 1 and 2 asked.  
  
"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. I called up Kenshin to ask what was happening to Sanosuke, and Kenshin said nothing. He put down the phone." Friend 3 said.  
  
I quickly went towards the group. "UM, do you know where Kenshin and Sanosuke live?" I asked.  
  
"Ah... Sanosuke's living in an apartment in 5th avenue from here." Friend 3 said.  
  
"And Kenshin leaves in the 3rd street from here." Friend 1 said.  
  
"Arigatoo!!" I exclaimed then ran out of the school quickly.  
  
"Hey... Isn't that...Kaoru Kamiya?" Friend 2 asked.  
  
"Oh...right!" friend 1 and friend 3 exclaimed.  
  
I ran fast to the 3rd street from the school. I must talk to Kenshin.  
  
I suddenly stopped running.  
  
"What will I say to him...?" I asked, and then felt a strong breeze.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's note: Hello! New chappie updated! Give Koharu-chan applause. *silence* Hehehe! Press that button!  
  
I have many kuristmasu present for all of you readers, ne? 


	10. Something you can't have

Chapter 10: Something you can't have  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
I looked at the 3rd street from the school. I saw a woman, maybe about 40 plus. I approached her. "Um, do you know where a student named Kenshin Himura lives?" I asked.  
  
The woman smiled. "A friend of yours?"  
  
I smiled. "Ah...yes..." I whispered.  
  
The woman pointed out a bungalow house. "There."  
  
I bowed politely. "Domo Arigatoo gozaimasu." I said. I went towards the house slowly, nervous.  
  
"Maybe she's the girl whom my son Kenshin is talking about." The woman said and smiled at the walking Kaoru.  
  
I gulped as I stepped on the stairs. I looked at the doorbell. I pressed it, unsure of what will happen.  
  
The door opened.  
  
My eyes widened, and I dropped my books that I was carrying a while ago.  
  
"Kaoru...?"  
  
I stared at my seatmate. I looked at my greatest enemy before.  
  
"Ah... Konnichiwa, Kenshin." I whispered as I picked up my books.  
  
Kenshin was going to help me pick up some of my books, but I was finished.  
  
"C-come in..." he shyly said.  
  
I took my shoes off and placed them on the door step. I looked around the house, and I could see that they were rich. It was a bungalow, but has wide space. They also had a grand piano inside the large living room.  
  
Kenshin sat on the sofa. "Please sit."  
  
I sat on the couch. I looked at him again.  
  
"I'll just get some drinks." Kenshin said then went to the kitchen.  
  
I smiled. "Arigatoo." I said. I looked around the coffee table and saw a picture that startled.  
  
In the picture were Kenshin, and a beautiful girl in...well...maybe some place in Hokkaido.  
  
I picked up the picture and stared at the girl. She was very beautiful. If compared to me, I'm nothing.  
  
Kenshin went back with a lemon iced tea drink. "So, why are you here?"  
  
I looked at my bag and opened it. "Home works."  
  
"You didn't have to come here. I can copy from Kamatari's." Kenshin said.  
  
I stood up with a thud. "When will you handle your needs on your own?! Why do you depend on others too much?!" I exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin was startled. I could see that when his moth suddenly opened.  
  
I sat down calmly. "I'm sorry." I glared at him with a firm look. "But I just don't like it when women are always depended on. Men must also know how to handle themselves."  
  
"Gomen, Kaoru." Kenshin whispered.  
  
My eyes widened. "Gomen too... I got a little carried away." I said. I picked up my bag and stood up. "Um... Since you'll just copy the homework from Kamatari, then I'll go next to Sanosuke's."  
  
Kenshin's eyes also widened. "But he's not even our classmate!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"Sayo is my friend from his class. She lends me her notebook to dictate the home works to Sanosuke. (Even though I don't have any.)" I said and went towards the door.  
  
"Bye." Kenshin said calmly.  
  
I closed the door. I just wanted to say that lie so I could immediately leave. I realized that I haven't touched the iced tea.  
  
Next day came.  
  
Kenshin already came to class.  
  
Kamatari was asking such silly questions that made me go berserk!!  
  
Sanosuke also got to class. I saw him talking with Kenshin and his friends happily.  
  
But I noticed that whenever I pass by in front of Sanosuke, he would stare at me with wonder, with desire, with love...  
  
2 weeks passed. Winter was nearing us.  
  
I was walking towards the way home. I scratched my head with anguish.  
  
"Why am I like this?! Why can't I say to Sanosuke that I... that I...I'm willing to accept him?!" I exclaimed, but it was just good that no one was listening to this confused, crazy girl.  
  
I saw a tin of can on the sidewalk. I kicked it angrily and heard someone moan. "Huh?"  
  
The old man massaged his head. "Why you pesky little kid! You'll be sorry for this!" the old woman exclaimed.  
  
I bowed my head nervously. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I said, and bowed many times.  
  
Minutes passed.  
  
I sat miserably on the chair, facing some police officers in the office with the old man.  
  
"Is it true that you hit the man with a tin can?" Police 1 said.  
  
I nodded my head. "H-hai..."  
  
"Why did you hit him?" Police 2 said.  
  
"I...I had a problem with school...so I drew the anger out of m heart then into my feet." I whispered, telling the truth or what.  
  
"Does someone know about your problem?" Police 1 said.  
  
I looked at the floor, then at the window. I saw a Sakura tree growing at the back of the office. "Hai." I said. I grabbed my cell phone then dialed some numbers.  
  
"Ah... Sanosuke. It's me. Can you come here in the police station...?" I whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
I stood up, excited, and then sat down sadly. "Oh... Kenshin." I said.  
  
Kenshin bowed at the old woman then at the officers. "Konbanwa. I'm Kenshin Himura."  
  
"And you are Kamiya-san's what?" Police 2 asked.  
  
Kenshin and I looked at each other.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend." Kenshin said.  
  
I gasped. I looked at the police officers, and they were beginning to ask questions.  
  
Kenshin answered them what I would answer to them.  
  
After that, we got out of the police station.  
  
"We're very sorry, mister." Kenshin said and bowed at the old man.  
  
"That's okay." The old man said. He looked at me. "If it weren't for him, you'll be demanded even if you think it is only a simple thing." The old woman said.  
  
I looked at the ground silently.  
  
"Sayonara." Kenshin said politely.  
  
We walked towards the Sakura trees road.  
  
I was walking fast, and I was in front of him.  
  
Kenshin could see I was still angry. "Are you angry because Sanosuke didn't come?"  
  
I stopped walking. I turned to face him. "What are you saying?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Sanosuke had some things to do." Kenshin said.  
  
"I don't care." I said, turning away. I walked again.  
  
Kenshin smiled as he watched me walking away.  
  
"Don't claim something that you can't have."  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8 =8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's note: Hello! Is it a good chappie? Please tell me so!  
  
Press that button, Onegai! This is another present for you! I'm really kind, ne? ^_^ 


	11. What friends are for?

Chapter 11: Friends!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
I lied on my bed angrily. I suddenly remembered what Kenshin had said to me.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Don't claim something that you can't have."  
  
End of flashback...  
  
I punched my pillows. "Why am I so angry over a little thing?!" I thought to myself. I looked at the ceiling and switched off the lamp.  
  
"Why didn't you come....Sanosuke....?"  
  
"ZZZ...."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Next day went over me again.  
  
I went to school, only to know that Kenshin's absent!  
  
I put down my bag and sat on my seat. "Where's Kenshin?"  
  
"He's absent because he has a shooting in a show that he stars in." Tae explained.  
  
"Honto?" I said with a sigh.  
  
Kamatari turned to us. "How did you know that, Tae?"  
  
Tae smiled. "Kenshin called me up."  
  
"WHAT????!!!" Kamatari shouted.  
  
Good thing Wataru-sensei was not in the classroom yet.  
  
Shoot!  
  
"Kenshin called you up?!" Kamatari exclaimed once again.  
  
"Are you deaf? Tae said it loud and clear!" I mumbled with annoyance.  
  
Kamatari's so annoying!  
  
Wataru-sensei finally came and discussed some lessons.  
  
It was finally dismissal. Us, our whole class, went to the park to enjoy ourselves.  
  
Misao, Megumi, Tae and I were sitting near the fountain and looked at the surroundings around us.  
  
The park was one of our favorite places. It was quiet...relaxing...  
  
"Hey! Let's sit here!" Kamatari exclaimed.  
  
Us four looked at Kamatari and her friends sitting down noisily.  
  
"Why are we sitting next to 'them'?" Misao whispered with annoyance too.  
  
"Hmm... Someone please explain this to me." Megumi said, combing her long hair with her fingers.  
  
I blinked many times. We weren't so different at all!  
  
"I just...I just can't believe it!" Kamatari exclaimed suddenly and turned to us.  
  
"You can't believe what?" I asked, controlling my annoyance.  
  
"I can't believe that Kenshin would call up the ugliest and the most unpopular girl in our class!" Kamatari exclaimed with a smirk.  
  
Tae gasped.  
  
Misao glared at Kamatari furiously. "What did you say, tomboy?!" Misao shouted, standing up quickly.  
  
"Hmm! And she's one of the groups of ugly and unpopular girls! Right?" Kamatari said, turning back to her friends.  
  
Her friends laughed. "Yeah, and we're the prettiest and the most popular!"  
  
Megumi stood up. "Can you repeat what you just said?" Megumi said with a soft voice, but I knew that she was beginning to fire up.  
  
"Imagine, their group is made up of an ugly, stink tanuki, a weasel girl and a kitsune! How disgusting! If I'm one of them, I'll throw up!" Kamatari boasted again. "Tae's the most disgusting!"  
  
"Kamatari! How dare you say that!!!!" I shouted, standing up too.  
  
Kamatari stood up too. "Am I not right? Tae has the ickiest name of all; she's so ugly that all boys are afraid of her!" Kamatari said with a smirk again. She turned back to her friends.  
  
I heard Kamatari's friends giggling and they agreed on what she had said.  
  
I was so furious. I looked at Tae, and was astonished!  
  
Tears...  
  
SLAP!  
  
I slapped Kamatari's face with all my anger and annoyance that I held back before.  
  
After I slapped her, I heard Misao's voice.  
  
"Tae's our friend and we wouldn't allow you to criticize her!!!" Misao shouted and tripped Kamatari by gliding her foot to Kamatari's leg, making her fall down.  
  
Megumi smirked. "And we wouldn't allow you to criticize us. Look at yourself before us, huh, tomboy?" Megumi said with a voice or threat. She reached out of her pocket. "This is my punishment for you."  
  
Kamatari's eyes widened. "No!!! Not that stinky perfume!"  
  
"What? Huh? Is someone talking? Can you hear it?" Megumi asked us.  
  
Misao and I shook our heads. "Nope."  
  
Megumi pressed the plastic-like cap and sprayed the perfume to Kamatari. After 20 plus of spraying the 'stinky' perfume, Kamatari cried.  
  
"WAAAHHH!!!! I'm so stinky!!! Let's go!!!" Kamatari exclaimed, with her friends following her.  
  
"That should do it." Megumi said, clapping her hands.  
  
"She deserves it." Misao said.  
  
I went quickly to Tae. I kneeled beside her. "Daijoubu, Tae-chan...?" I whispered to Tae, massaging her back.  
  
Tae dried her tears and smiled at me. "I'm ok, Kaoru-chan..."  
  
Misao and Megumi went near us too.  
  
"Thank you, Misao-chan, Megumi-chan, Kaoru-chan!" Tae said, and sniffed.  
  
Misao patted the head of Tae. "Hey, what friends are for?" she said with a smile.  
  
"She's right, Tae-chan. All Kamatari said was false. Besides, we really wanted to beat Kamatari up so badly before." Megumi said. "Right, Kaoru- chan?"  
  
I chuckled. "Right!"  
  
"Arigatoo, minna..." Tae said. She reached out to her bag. "Good thing I brought a tape recorder. I recorded all the happening. In case a teacher calls on us, we have evidence."  
  
The three of us looked at the tape with excitement. "You're so wise, Tae- chan!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I sighed while walking towards the Sakura trees road. I was so tired!  
  
"Kaoru,"  
  
I looked back and saw Kenshin running towards me. "Oh, it's you." I whispered. I turned away and continued walking.  
  
"Chotto matte!" Kenshin said. He caught up with me. "Hey, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that to you last night... I just--" Kenshin said incompletely.  
  
I looked at Kenshin suddenly. "Don't mind me, Kenshin! Just mind your acting and go away from me!" I exclaimed and walked faster.  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
I stopped walking. His voice changed.  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
My eyes widened and my mouth opened a little. I turned back to look at Kenshin. His eyes were covered by his bangs. I felt like I melted on the ground. "Not my conscience again!!!"  
  
Kenshin stared at the ground. "Please forgive me..."  
  
I sighed. "Stop acting there and let's go."  
  
Kenshin looked up at me.  
  
I looked at him with my sweetest smile. "Hey, you treat me to a restaurant, ok? I'm kind of hungry!" I exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin's face lightened up with delight. "Ok." He walked towards me and we both looked for a restaurant.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's note: Is it long? Well, I just made this chapter long and 'fancy' because I read the review of TetsuoTsubishi... or something? Hehehe!  
  
Hey, mistune_13! Long time no see! Ahem...please say to 'sempai' that I... I'm ok.  
  
Bye, minna-san! ^_^ 


	12. Snow covers everything

Chapter 12: Snow covers everything...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
I drank all up the coke inside the cup. "Bah!! I'm so full!!" I exclaimed and leaned to my chair. "Gochisosama!!" I whispered.  
  
"Satisfied?" Kenshin simply asked.  
  
"Very!" I remarked. I looked at Kenshin and smiled. "Um... Kenshin... Arigatoo..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well...for coming there for me... You know...last night." I murmured.  
  
"That's all right, Kaoru. Let's just rest first because I'm kind of full too." Kenshin said then leaned on his chair.  
  
I sighed. I closed my eyes slowly. I thought of nothingness...  
  
I opened my eyes suddenly when I heard a noise. I saw Kenshin staring at me. I instantly blushed, even though I didn't want to.  
  
Kenshin's watching me... What will I do...?  
  
"W-what are you staring at?" I asked quickly.  
  
Kenshin immediately looked at his cup. "What do you mean? I'm not staring at you."  
  
"Oh really?" I said, a bit out of breath.  
  
"Kaoru, are you going to attend the Christmas party this Thursday? It's already Tuesday." Kenshin said after a one-minute silence.  
  
"Christmas party?" I thought. I slapped my head gently and shook my head. "Augh! What's this head of mine? I didn't know it's already December 16, 2003!!" I thought miserably again.  
  
I smiled sweetly. "Of course. Misao-chan, Megumi-chan and Tae-chan will come."  
  
"Are you happy this December?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Why...did you say so?" I asked nervously.  
  
"It's already winter... Only the snows still don't fall yet." Kenshin said, looking outside the window.  
  
I also looked outside the window. "Winter..." I whispered.  
  
Kenshin looked at me secretly, but I could notice it.  
  
I looked at the buildings around the restaurant, the trees, and the night sky over it. I sighed. "What a beautiful sight..." I murmured.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I woke up lazily. Oh yeah. I remembered. There were no classes this Wednesday because the entire teacher are going to tidy up the school for December 18, 2003, our Christmas party.  
  
Time passed slowly.  
  
It was already sunset. I was reading a book on my study table. I closed my eyes slowly. "Wow. This is the first time I read a book for 2 hours." I murmured. I opened my eyes again and I was looking outside my room window.  
  
"Looks cold outside. A little walk will not harm." I thought. I grabbed my blue 'turtle-neck' clothes and grabbed my jacket too. I went downstairs and to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Otousan asked suddenly.  
  
I turned around and saw otousan watching TV. Okaasan was weaving something.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk... Since this morning, I've been watching television, reading books and lying down on my bed that made my back ache." I explained.  
  
"Just don't come home late." Otousan said then looked at the TV again.  
  
Okaasan smiled. "You heard him. Don't be late for dinner, ok?"  
  
I smiled then nodded. "Ok." I opened the door and went outside. I almost froze because it was so cold! I tied my scarf around my neck and walked towards the shopping places.  
  
I looked around at the busy streets, and the malls and some places with colorful Christmas lights. I looked around the people too and they were wearing thick clothes too.  
  
I didn't know how many minutes passed...or hours.  
  
I just kept walking, like waiting for something that I don't know yet.  
  
Suddenly, I felt something cold drop on my head. I looked up and saw...it was SNOWING!!  
  
That white cold thing that I hated most. I really hate winter. But...I needed to lie to Kenshin.  
  
I slowly looked down.  
  
I sighed then straightened my head forward. I blinked many times then opened my eyes.  
  
Sanosuke?!  
  
I saw Sanosuke looking at the snow too. My mouth opened slightly and I stared at him.  
  
Sanosuke...  
  
Spring...  
  
They are one...  
  
I know that Sanosuke already noticed me. I looked away and rode on a bus quickly.  
  
"That's Kaoru!" Sanosuke thought. He rode on another bus to follow me.  
  
I panted and sat at the back seat of the bus. I looked outside the window.  
  
The snow really covers everything...  
  
My eyes twitched suddenly. I shook my head. "I must go home..." I whispered. I waited for a bus stop.  
  
God, it took an hour to get to another bus stop!  
  
I went off the bus and I didn't know where I was. I looked at my watch and saw it was already 9:00 pm. I grabbed my cell phone.  
  
"Ah... Okaasan... I will come home late. I'm with my friends...er... M- Misao-chan and Tae-chan... Yup. Don't cook dinner for me, ok? ...Hai... Arigatoo... Oyasumi nasai." I whispered.  
  
Receiver down!  
  
I looked around. I was a little scared, and felt my knees froze up. I still managed to walk, not caring if the snows fall on me. I felt like all snow was dropping on me. Are they doing it on purpose?  
  
Or perhaps...they'd like me to forget about 'spring'?  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
I looked up. "Sanosuke. Why are you here?" I asked, controlling myself from bursting to tears. It was just well that he's here...with me.  
  
Sanosuke smiled and put his jacket around me. "Your jacket is too thin." He said.  
  
I blushed softly when I felt the warmth of Sanosuke's jacket, and Sanosuke himself. "Thanks." I whispered.  
  
"Well, I'll walk you home." Sanosuke said, taking my hand and clasping it to his.  
  
I looked at our clasped hands. I felt like it was not winter. I felt like it was still spring, when all the cherry blossoms were around us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaoru-chan's not here yet. She said she'll come home late."  
  
Kenshin smiled at Kaoru's mother. "I understand. But...do you know where she went?"  
  
"I don't know, Kenshin-kun. She said she'll go for a walk." The mother of Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Arigatoo gozaimasu. I'll leave now."  
  
"Shall I tell to Kaoru-chan that you came here?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head this time. No need, Kamiya-san... Thank you." Kenshin said then walked away.  
  
"Kaoru, where are you?" Kenshin whispered while walking through the Sakura trees road.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
I looked around, and there were no people in the Sakura trees road. "Well, thank you for walking me home... I'm sorry if you paid for the bus fee." I said.  
  
"That's okay." Sanosuke said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kaoru. I'm so sorry." Sanosuke murmured.  
  
"Eh?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sorry for making a move on you after I said that I wouldn't court you. I'm also sorry because I didn't come to the Police station." Sanosuke said, looking at the ground.  
  
I covered my mouth with my two hands. Is this Sanosuke?  
  
"Sanosuke..."  
  
Sanosuke looked at me slowly.  
  
I felt I was not in my own self. Someone was like controlling me. I wrapped my arms around Sanosuke's neck.  
  
Sanosuke closed his eyes and embraced me tightly.  
  
We didn't say anything. We let the time passed...  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes and then looked up. His fist tightened.  
  
"I would not let Kaoru go away from me. I would not lose to Sanosuke...!"  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's note: Konnichiwa, minna-san. I feel sad for Kenshin! But it's ok, because it's KK all the way!! Anyway, my Christmas vacation in Philippines starts today!! We just had a Christmas Party this morning, December 18, 2003! Bye, minna-san!  
  
P.S. Well, since it's vacation, I'll update faster than ever!! ...or something like that... 


	13. Watching

Chapter 13: Watching...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. I looked at the alarm clock and saw it was already 8:30 am!!  
  
"Oh God! I'm late!!" I exclaimed. I bathe quickly and changed to civilian clothes. I put all the Christmas gifts I bought when...well...I forgot! Well, I put the gifts inside a paper bag and went quickly to the bus stop.  
  
I went inside the bus a bit awkwardly, and I sat in the front seat. I looked at my watch.  
  
The bus door opened.  
  
I looked up and saw 3 girls. When I saw them, I was disgusted. They were wearing like a gangster's clothing. I know by the look of their face that they are 'choosy' ones.  
  
The leader, maybe, looked at me in disgust too. "Duh! Why am I standing beside this dorky girl?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yup, and she's so nerdy." Girl 2 said.  
  
"And so ugly!!" girl 3 exclaimed.  
  
I exhaled and then glared at them. "What did you say?" I said firmly.  
  
"We said you're so nerdy, dorky, and ugly! What are you going to do?!" the three girls shouted.  
  
I stood up, and there was no backing off now!  
  
Suddenly, I saw a hand slap the leader.  
  
I blinked many times when the leader coughed with pain. I looked around and saw Misao and Megumi.  
  
"Misao-chan! Megumi-chan!" I exclaimed.  
  
Misao winked. "They are one of Kamatari's friends. You know that her friends are a man's worst nightmare." Misao said as she evaded the kicks of girl 3.  
  
"WAAHH! I'm out of here!!!!!!" Girl 2 exclaimed.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, get off the bus now. We're already in the school." Megumi said while pulling girl 2's hair because she was trying to escape.  
  
I smiled. I got off the bus quickly. "Let's go, Megumi-chan, Misao-chan!" I said.  
  
Megumi and Misao got off the bus.  
  
"Wait for me!!!"  
  
I looked at the bus again and saw Tae! "Tae-chan!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, right. Kaoru-chan, she was taping the happening." Misao said.  
  
"But how did you know that...?" I said incompletely.  
  
"I didn't foresee it. We just happen to wake up late." Tae said.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter now. Let's go to the party!" Misao exclaimed and she pulled me to the classroom.  
  
It was already night...  
  
The party was so great. There were many delicious foods, enjoyable games, and exchange gifts. I gave three gifts only for Misao, Megumi, and Tae. But what I received were... forty-one!!  
  
Imagine forty-one gifts!!  
  
I went home early and lied on my bed. I looked at the large paper bag full of gifts. "I'll just open them one by one in Christmas." I thought. I closed my eyes and lied comfortably on the bed. I opened my eyes even though I didn't want to.  
  
Something red caught my eyes. I looked at it and saw it was a gift. I stood up and got it by the table. "Hmm... I wonder what's inside..." I murmured to myself.  
  
I slowly ripped the wrapper. I opened the box and was startled. It was a kawaii lavender teddy bear and it was scented! I read the card beside the box.  
  
"Kaoru: 11:55 pm, December 24, 2003, 4th avenue café, sharp. -Kenshin"  
  
I pouted. "December 24? But we're going to grandparents' house." I thought. I looked at the teddy bear and hugged it. "I'm so selfish... I didn't even give a gift to Kenshin... This bear must have cost so much..." I whispered.  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
I opened quickly the door and was surprised. The person hugged me suddenly.  
  
"Got you!"  
  
I laughed. "Good thing otousan and okaasan isn't here yet or else you'll be sorry!" I exclaimed with giggles.  
  
"Well, care for a walk?"  
  
"Sanosuke... Well, ok..." I whispered and grabbed my jacket.  
  
While taking for a walk, Sanosuke was so noisy it was almost annoying. But I didn't care.  
  
"Um... Sanosuke, you really seem so happy today." I said.  
  
"I must be happy because I will not worry about you going away from me. You are now my..." Sanosuke aid incompletely.  
  
"Fiancée?" I asked.  
  
"Not yet. You're my girlfriend today, but time will come that you're soon going to be my fiancée, and then my--" Sanosuke incompletely said.  
  
"Hush. I know." I whispered and laughed.  
  
Sanosuke stared at me while I was laughing, and he was beginning to smile too.  
  
I looked up the sky. "I don't know why I feel so down today... It's been my wish to be the girlfriend of Sanosuke... And it was granted already..." I thought.  
  
But something's not right... Why do I feel that...Sano's not the one for me...?  
  
I was surprised when I saw a large billboard.  
  
"Hey look! That's Kenshin's billboard poster! Hey, he's modeling for a shampoo brand!" Sanosuke said, pointing out the billboard.  
  
I stared at the billboard, looking at the beautiful of the red-haired man, the one I used to hate...  
  
I didn't hear Sanosuke calling my name. I just stared at the billboard.  
  
"C-chotto... Are you okay, Kaoru?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
I blinked many times and smiled at Sanosuke. "I'm ok." I whispered.  
  
Six days passed.  
  
Yeah, I know. Time passes fast.  
  
"Cheers!"  
  
I drank the Champaign from the glass. I smiled at my relatives talking about anything. It was a family reunion, and we couldn't miss it. We're going to have an overnight in our grandparents' house.  
  
That night...  
  
"Kaoru-chan, could you get me a glass of water?" Okaasan whispered to me. Good thing I wasn't sleeping yet.  
  
I went down the stairs and walked lazily towards the refrigerator. I opened it and grabbed something. "Hmm? What's this? This is not water."  
  
I looked at the thing I was touching and saw it was red, ripe cherry.  
  
RED!!!!!!  
  
I closed the door of the ref and looked at the clock. It was 11:30 pm!  
  
"Oh God! I forgot about Kenshin!!" I exclaimed. I quickly went upstairs and changed to my ordinary clothes.  
  
Okaasan heard me changing. "Kaoru-chan, where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Okaasan," I whispered and kneeled. "Please let me go back to Tokyo. I must meet somebody!!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe it's Kenshin-kun." Okaasan thought. She smiled. "Don't make any noise."  
  
I smiled widely and went out of the house quietly, but quickly. I held my jacket very tight because it was snowing so hard!  
  
I went to the train station and luckily, the train just came on time!  
  
I looked at my watch, and it was 11: 40 pm. I gritted my teeth and looked outside the window.  
  
Seconds passed, and I got off the train. I ran towards the bus stop and the bus came suddenly! I dropped some yen and sat on the front seat.  
  
The bus door opened.  
  
It was the four men with yucky faces!! It was them again! (Please look at Chapter 6)  
  
"Hey! That's the damn girl from before!" man 1 exclaimed.  
  
"Your savior is not going to be here, girly!" man 4 exclaimed as he neared me.  
  
I kicked his face and punched the stomach of man 1. "Listen, I don't have time!" I shouted to them. I pointed out the back seat. "Sit there!!!"  
  
"Do you think you can order us like that?!" Man 3 asked.  
  
"Do you want another bonus?!" I shouted.  
  
"Let's sit there!" Man 1 exclaimed and pushed his three friends to the back.  
  
I smirk. "Heh! That shouting gave me a lot!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kenshin looked at his watch and looked around. "I guess Kaoru's not going to come here."  
  
Meanwhile again...  
  
I went outside the bus and saw the 4th avenue café. I looked at my watch and it was 11:59 pm!  
  
I sighed. "I hope Kenshin's still there." I panted. I ran towards the café.  
  
Whew, so much running!  
  
Kenshin opened the door of the café. "She's not coming..."  
  
I didn't stop running. I tried to grab the door knob of the door of the café, but the door suddenly opened. I tripped and thought I was going to fall.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked up. My eyes widened.  
  
"Kaoru...?" Kenshin whispered.  
  
I blushed and quickly pulled away from him. "Gomen... Um, did I come on time?" I asked weakly.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Maybe," he said. He held my hand. "Can I talk to you, Kaoru?"  
  
My heart was throbbing fast. I nodded and sat on the chair beside the table. "If he courts me, I'll just say I already have Sanosuke. All right, you can do it, Kaoru."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm your conscience. You're a lame liar, Kaoru. You want Kenshin to court you too. You want to answer him 'yes' too."  
  
I covered my mouth. "I...do...?" I thought and my eyes widened when I saw Kenshin ordering something at the counter.  
  
I watched him and he smiled at me. Maybe he noticed that I was watching him.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's note: Hello! Got a little slow! It's because when I was going to go to fanfiction.net, the site cannot be found! Hehehe!! But don't worry! I'll update as soon as I can!  
  
Lav yah all, Koharu-chan ^_^ 


	14. Prosperity candles

Chapter 14: Prosperity candles...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
8888888888- Another scene that Kaoru doesn't know ------------ & ~~~~~~~~ - just to switch the scene  
  
Author's notes: I didn't know my name means "little spring!" Well, you all know my name is Koharu!  
  
Kenshin sat on the chair in the opposite side of me. He gave me a cup of coffee.  
  
I quietly sipped the coffee. It was hot.  
  
"Kaoru, are you and Sanosuke...?" Kenshin whispered.  
  
I looked at my trembling hands and nodded slowly. "Hai. We are...going out now." I murmured.  
  
I heard Kenshin gasped softly.  
  
Silence passed. (Music cue: dreams creation from chrono cross)  
  
I didn't know that tears were forming in my eyes. I couldn't speak. There's something missing...  
  
Kenshin chuckled a little. "Well, okay. At least I'll not worry anymore."  
  
I stared at him suddenly. I questioned him with my eyes.  
  
"That's all, Kaoru. Thanks for coming here." Kenshin said then stood up. He looked around. "Megumi! Megumi!"  
  
Megumi?!  
  
Megumi showed up and smiled at me. She was sitting behind us! "Konbanwa... I mean, Ohayo, Kaoru-chan..." she said then bowed.  
  
I bowed too.  
  
"Well, we have to go." Kenshin said and then put his arm around Megumi.  
  
Megumi winked at me and leaned closer to Kenshin.  
  
I stared at the two 'lovebirds'.  
  
Kenshin stole a last glance from me, and then went out of the café.  
  
My head had hurt now. Wow. That's all he's going to say. I thought it was important, and he broke my heart...  
  
He broke my heart? How is that? I didn't even like him...  
  
...or something like that...  
  
I stood up slowly. I sighed and went out of the café.  
  
I didn't even remember the coffee. I didn't look back at the café.  
  
I went through the Sakura trees road and looked at the trees. I went to our house again, and it was locked. I grabbed something in my pocket, and I didn't know I had brought the house keys.  
  
I opened the door and went to my room. I called up okaasan to say that I was staying in our house.  
  
Receiver down!  
  
I opened the gifts one by one and saw a 'splendid' gift.  
  
I looked at the parcel and turned off the lights. I lit the 7 candles that were inside the parcel.  
  
It was prosperity candles. Each candle symbolizes various aspects of life like peace, wealth, etc. Yeah, like I believe in this weird stuff. But trying won't hurt ne?  
  
I arranged the candles from smallest to biggest from the instruction. The candle that melts the quickest symbolizes good fortune.  
  
Red- health Blue-peace Yellow- Intelligence Violet- Spiritual growth Pink- love Green- money Orange- Career  
  
I watched the candles melt the wax, and then blew off all the fire. I opened the lights and was astonished.  
  
The pink candle melted first!  
  
I was speechless. "I will have good fortune in 'love'...?" I asked to myself.  
  
Images of both Sanosuke and Kenshin passed to me.  
  
I chuckled then frowned. I threw away the candles and lied on my bed. I lazily put the pink candle inside my drawer. I opened my eyes and grabbed the telephone. I dialed some numbers.  
  
"Moshi-moshi...? *yawn*..."  
  
"Ah... S-Sanosuke...? It's me, Kaoru..." I whispered.  
  
Sanosuke's eyes widened. "Just hold on a sec." he said. He stood up and went inside the bathroom. He gargled then sat on the bed. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Sanosuke... Can you meet me in the Sakura trees road?" I asked in a low tone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Can you tell me now what the problem is?" Sanosuke said while we were sitting on the bench, facing the Sakura trees.  
  
I looked down at my shoes then at the blossoms on the ground. "Sanosuke... Am I easy to fool...?" I asked.  
  
Sanosuke chuckled. "What makes you say that?" he asked.  
  
I smiled, but with sadness. I shook my head. "Nothing." I looked up then sighed. "I mean... Do I look at people in a negative way always?"  
  
Sanosuke took my hand then held it. "No, Kaoru. I know that you treat other people in a positive and nice way...except the ones that you really hated. The ones you hate are the worst person."  
  
Sanosuke tightly held my hand. "Look at me! Many 'beautiful' girls are out there, but they are playing 'hard-to-get' and they are 'choosy'. They're always over-confident about their beauty and they boast of it too much. Not like you."  
  
I looked at Sanosuke suddenly. "How...?"  
  
"Well, you're simple. You don't know that you're beautiful, and you put down yourself at times. You do not boast of your beauty. You're kind too. That's why despite the line of girls that my mother and father offers me, I chose you." Sanosuke explained.  
  
I smiled. "I'm flattered, Sano..." I murmured. I looked at the trees again. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my right cheek. I turned to Sanosuke and then saw him nearing his face on mine.  
  
I quickly turned away then pulled out my hand from his.  
  
Sanosuke was surprised, and his eyes widened.  
  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I said. I stood up. "Sanosuke, I'm just not ready for this." I sighed again. "I'll go home now." I walked away fast.  
  
Sanosuke just sat on the bench. He wondered why Kaoru turned her face away from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I rubbed my hands that were covered by gloves. I went inside the kitchen of our home and put the kettle of water on the stove. I let it boil for a few minutes.  
  
While waiting, I looked at the clock. "Huh? It's 6:00 am already?" I asked myself. I looked at the window and it was beginning to be bright! I looked at the mirror then saw dark circles near my eyes.  
  
"Oh God. I didn't know time have passed that quickly." I thought. I heard the kettle make that whistle noise and I turned off the fire and the gas. I accidentally touched the kettle on its body, and I automatically put my finger inside my mouth.  
  
"Hot!"  
  
I opened the cabinets to look for a band-aid, but there was nothing! I went upstairs to my room and pulled my drawer.  
  
I saw one band-aid, and saw the pink candle. I stared at it and I looked at the lavender teddy bear lying on the bed. I picked the bear up and hugged it.  
  
"I don't know why I'm talking to a non-living thing like you, but it's better than having no one to talk to. You know, the person that gave you to me, is very nice...NOW. When you had known him 2 years ago, Oh God, you'll pull your hair in anger!" I murmured to the teddy bear like a crazy person.  
  
"Yes, yes. I hated him a lot. But why now...why now that I received you...the more I liked him...?"  
  
I sighed then put the bear on the bed. I grabbed the band-aid and wrapped it around my wounded finger.  
  
Later...  
  
I went to a grocery store to buy...what else? Groceries!  
  
I went to the counter to purchase the things I was buying. "How much?"  
  
"It's free, Kaoru-chan!"  
  
I looked up and saw Misao! "Misao-chan? You are...?"  
  
"Yup! A cashier! I'll just pay the money for you." Misao said.  
  
I blushed. "You don't have to." I said.  
  
"Don't be stubborn, Kaoru-chan! Well, can you meet me in the 4th avenue café?"  
  
I smiled again. "No. But we can meet in Starbucks café!"  
  
"Ok! I'll see you later!" Misao said, giving me the paper bag full of goods.  
  
I bowed. "Domo, Misao-chan." I said. My grip on the paper bag tightened. "No way am I going to go to that café again! I swear!" I exclaimed then went out of the grocery store.  
  
On the way to the house, I dropped my scarf. I bent hardly because I was still carrying the paper bag. Suddenly, someone picked it up.  
  
"This is yours, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
I looked up and saw Kenshin. I nodded slowly. "Ah... Arigatoo, Kenshin... Ah... Kenshin-kun." I grabbed my scarf. "Ja ne." I simply said then walked away.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Kenshin smiled at Kaoru. "Now, we're calling names like we've just met a while ago. Does this mean I'm giving up on her and she's trying to forget me?" He stared at Kaoru again.  
  
"But I made a promise. I promised that I won't lose to Sanosuke. Now how am I going to fix this problem?"  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa! In one of my emails, I applied on some boards about making some friends, and hey! Many wanted to be my friend! They also know that I'm half Japanese, and they are letting me teach them some Japanese kanji!!  
  
WAAHHHH!!!!! Sayonara, minna-san!! Hehehe! Joke! ^_^x 


	15. To Hong Kong!

Chapter 15: The ring of engagement  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: I just want to remind you that it's KK all the way!!!!! Merry Christmas anyway!!!!  
  
I waited for Misao in Starbucks café. I sipped on the mocha java flavored coffee, and suddenly Misao showed up.  
  
"Did you wait for so long?" Misao asked cheerfully.  
  
Later...  
  
"So, um, Misao-chan... Why do you want us to meet?" I asked.  
  
Misao sipped on the coffee. "Kaoru-chan, can you stay overnight in my house in December 30?" Misao asked seriously.  
  
I was surprised when I saw that Misao was serious. "Why?"  
  
Misao smirked a little. "I want to be with my friends in New Years' Eve." She said.  
  
"Well... Ok. When am I going to go there?" I asked.  
  
"Uh... You can't go 'there' all by yourself. You need an airplane and friends who have visa." Misao whispered.  
  
"Airplane?! What are you saying?!" I exclaimed, standing up.  
  
"Calm down, Kaoru-chan...! Hehehe..." Misao murmured to me, pointing out the people who were staring at us.  
  
I inhaled then sat back on my seat. "Where is your house? It's just near mine! Why do you need a visa and an airplane? Are we going to Hong Kong or somewhere?" I exclaimed then laughed.  
  
"Hai."  
  
I stopped laughing. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said yes. We ARE going to Hong Kong." Misao exclaimed then grabbed my hand. "Aren't you excited about it? I've talked to your parents a while ago and they agreed, as long as I'll take care of you!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Wha?! Why didn't I know about this? Well... Since my parents gave me permission, I'll go." I said, feeling that I lost a battle.  
  
"Yahoo!!!" Misao shouted.  
  
"So...when am I going to your house to go to the airport?" I asked.  
  
"Tonight!"  
  
"Tonight?! But this is so sudden!" I exclaimed.  
  
Misao laughed and pointed out the window beside us.  
  
I looked outside and saw Megumi and Tae with some bags.  
  
"They already brought yours too. Your mother fixed it for you." Misao said.  
  
"Misao-chan!" I exclaimed. "We're going to the airport now?"  
  
"Yup! Hey! That's my grandpa's car! Let's go!" Misao exclaimed and pulled me.  
  
We four girls rode on Misao's grandpa's car. He drove us to the airport.  
  
We arrived in the airport. I grabbed my cell phone quickly. "Ah... Okaasan! It's me, Kaoru... Okaasan, why didn't you tell me that I'll go to Hong Kong? This is too sudden!" I exclaimed over the phone. "No, no... It's ok. I'll take care of myself. Yup... Uh-huh... Ok. Sayonara." I said then turned off the cell phone.  
  
"I'll get the tickets, ok?" Misao exclaimed and walked towards the woman in the counter who was giving the tickets with Tae.  
  
I looked around and remembered Sanosuke. I dialed his number, and I waited for him to answer. Suddenly, my cell phone turned off automatically. "Oh my GOD!! This is needed to be charged!"  
  
Megumi smiled. "Kaoru-chan... I have something to ask you."  
  
I smiled too. "What is it?"  
  
"Um... Kenshin--"  
  
"I've got the tickets!!" Misao shouted and ran towards us. Suddenly, she tripped.  
  
Megumi and I ran towards Misao.  
  
"You ok, Misao-chan?" I asked.  
  
"Of course!" Misao said, standing up.  
  
"You run too much!" Megumi exclaimed.  
  
"Misao-chan's just so excited because it's her firs time t spend New Year's Eve with us." Tae said.  
  
Misao gave us the tickets. "Ok! Two left!"  
  
I was surprised again. "Two?" I asked.  
  
"Misao-chan! Megumi-chan!!"  
  
I looked back and saw Kenshin and Sanosuke with their own bags.  
  
Sanosuke smiled at me.  
  
I smiled back and looked at Kenshin with Megumi running towards him.  
  
Misao gave the two their tickets. "Well! We're already complete!" Misao said. "Let's go inside the airplane now!" Misao exclaimed, grabbing her bag.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I sat near the window beside Sanosuke, and I looked at our clasped hands.  
  
The airplane starts moving.  
  
Sanosuke slapped my head gently. "Hey! What are you staring at?"  
  
I giggled softly. "Oh. It's nothing." I whispered then looked at him. "I was just so surprised that you are here with me... I thought that I'll spend New Year's Eve without you." I murmured.  
  
"Of course I'll come with you! I want to be with you." Sanosuke said then touched my cheeks then kissed my forehead.  
  
I blushed instantly.  
  
"Oh! I forgot about your Christmas gift. Sorry." I said and searched my bag. It was good that the gift for Sanosuke was there. I grabbed it and gave it to him.  
  
"Can I open this now?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Of course! It's yours already." I said cheerfully.  
  
While Sanosuke was opening my gift, I looked around and saw Megumi and Kenshin.  
  
Megumi was yapping and talking like crazy to Kenshin!  
  
I noticed that Kenshin wasn't listening to Megumi. He was looking at the mirror.  
  
I looked at the mirror and saw that he was watching us. I looked away quickly.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
I was astonished and looked at Sanosuke, staring at my gift.  
  
"Wow. You really love spring, don't you?" Sanosuke said, shaking the transparent ball with a Sakura tree inside and the petals going around and around. "Thank you, Kaoru."  
  
I smiled. "You like it?"  
  
"Like it? I love it!" Sanosuke said. "Oh. And here's for you." He grabbed something from his bag and took out a small box.  
  
I stare at it nervously. "What's inside?"  
  
"Close your eyes." Sanosuke said, smiling.  
  
I closed my eyes and giggled.  
  
I felt a cold, maybe circle, thing around my finger that was next to the smallest finger. I gasped.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at my hand. There was a lovely silver ring in my finger and there were diamonds in the middle. I was speechless.  
  
Sanosuke patted my head. "You were girlfriend the last minute, and now you are my fiancée." He said.  
  
I blushed as I looked at the ring. "But...isn't this too expensive?"  
  
"Kaoru," Sanosuke said and lifted my chin to look at him. "Your heart is the most expensive. It can't be bought."  
  
I was speechless again. I wanted to say that we are too young for it.  
  
But remember Ranma and Akane? They are already engaged in the age of 15.  
  
I looked up to Sanosuke and he was staring at me, smiling. I managed to smile too. "Thank you, Sano..."  
  
"Well, let's just relax here, my fiancée." Sanosuke said then chuckled. He closed his eyes and sat back on the chair.  
  
I looked at Sanosuke and the ring. I've waited for this moment...  
  
I looked at Kenshin again and saw that his eyes were closed. I was surprised when I saw a tear escape his right eye. Kenshin immediately wiped it off.  
  
I felt my heart throb fast. "Why am I feeling like this...?"  
  
Is there something that's going to happen while we are in Hong Kong?  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's note: I'm announcing to all of you that beginning the next chapter, there are going to be more excitement and it will be more interesting!!!!!!  
  
HAHAHA!!!!!! (Hey, I'm like a psycho woman.) Tee-hee! Well! Bye! ^_^ 


	16. The best couple?

Chapter 16: The best couple?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
After some hours, we landed in the airport in Hong Kong.  
  
I didn't know I fell asleep then. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a different place. There were many people around, walking, talking, etc. I saw Sanosuke talking to someone in the phone, saw Tae, Megumi, and Misao applying face powder in the corner, and I looked up.  
  
I saw Kenshin beside me!  
  
"Had enough sleep?" Kenshin asked without looking at me.  
  
I smiled sadly and sat up. "Hai." I whispered. I grabbed my bag and took out my comb and mirror. I combed my long hair and put a hair clip.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru-dono, do you have a paper and a pen? I need to write something." Kenshin asked, and I noticed that he was watching me comb my hair.  
  
"I have. It's in the first pocket." I said, placing my bag on his arms gently.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Kenshin opened the first pocket. He grabbed the pen and paper. Before he returned it to Kaoru, he saw a lavender-colored thing inside the 3rd big pocket. He secretly opened it and the thing was scented! He took it out and was startled.  
  
It was the lavender teddy bear that he gave to HIS Kaoru!!  
  
Kenshin immediately put the teddy bear bag to its place and gave the bag to Kaoru.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Thanks." Kenshin said and he gave, no, almost threw the bag to me.  
  
I was surprised. I wanted to say, "Hey! Why are you throwing my bag, you playboy?!"  
  
Playboy? Oh yeah... I forgot that he's a playboy and a player!!! Wait... Are they the same?  
  
Misao ran to me and hugged me. "Kaoru-chan! Can you smell the breeze of Hong Kong? Can you smell it?" Misao asked excitedly.  
  
I was disgust. "I can smell the disgusting perfume of Megumi! Why did you wear it?!" I exclaimed to Misao.  
  
Misao blinked many times. "It's not disgusting, Kaoru-chan. It's for rich persons!" Misao said then smiled.  
  
Megumi smirked. "Yup. You said it was disgusting because you're WAY too simple." Megumi said then laughed boisterously.  
  
I was surprised when I heard it.  
  
Misao and Tae could see that I was surprised.  
  
"Uh... Megumi-chan, that's not true right?" Tae asked softly.  
  
"Uh, right! And what if Kaoru is simple?" Misao exclaimed, trying to cheer me up. She grabbed my hand and helped me stand up. "I like simple persons!"  
  
I managed to smile a bit. But I noticed that Megumi haven't answered the question of Tae.  
  
We went out of the airport and it was still cold. The breeze was cool.  
  
"Cold?" Sanosuke asked simply.  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
Sanosuke put his thick jacket around me.  
  
I immediately looked up to him. "What about you?" I whispered.  
  
Sanosuke smiled. "It's ok. Are you cold now?"  
  
I had to tell the truth. "The truth is...um...yes...a little."  
  
Sanosuke chuckled. He placed his arm around me gently and pulled me closer to him. "Comfy?"  
  
I giggled. "Yup."  
  
"Well, enough of your 'sweeties' there, lovebirds. Let's call a taxi!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Sanosuke and I blushed at the same time. We also laughed softly too.  
  
Megumi looked at us and turned to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin was watching us secretly, I knew that.  
  
...like he's a stalker or something...  
  
We called two taxis, and the drivers drove us to the street where Misao's second house is.  
  
...I forgot the name of the street...  
  
We went out of the taxi and we looked at the house of Misao.  
  
Misao rushed towards the door and knocked fast. "Konnichiwa! This is Makimachi Misao reporting!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
The door opened. We saw an old man.  
  
"Okina!!" Misao exclaimed and hugged the old man.  
  
The old man, Okina, hugged Misao too. "Misao-chan! It's been a long time!" Okina exclaimed. He looked at us. "Are they your friends that are going to stay with us?"  
  
Misao nodded. "Come in, guys! You're welcome!"  
  
Later...  
  
We all sat on the floor, listening to Okina-san.  
  
"Before New Year's Eve, we'll take you in a tour in Hong Kong!" Okina exclaimed.  
  
We all clapped our hands.  
  
"Are there couples here?" Okina asked Misao.  
  
Misao nodded.  
  
Okina looked at me and Kenshin. "What is your name?"  
  
"Uh, me?" I asked.  
  
Okina-san nodded.  
  
"Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru, Okina-san." I said.  
  
"And who's the red-head?" Okina asked.  
  
They all laughed except me. It wasn't funny for me.  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "Himura Kenshin, Okina-san."  
  
"Ok...Himura and Kamiya stand up and come before me." Okina said, standing up.  
  
I looked at Kenshin and I stood up.  
  
Kenshin also stood up and approached Okina.  
  
Tae, Megumi, Misao, and Sanosuke were staring at us.  
  
Okina grabbed my right hand, and he grabbed Kenshin's left hand.  
  
We were surprised.  
  
"You are the best couple here, Kamiya and Himura!!!" Okina exclaimed and he let Kenshin's fingers grab my hand and Kenshin held mine.  
  
Sanosuke, Megumi, Kenshin, and I were surprised.  
  
I looked at our (Kenshin and I) clasped hands. I wanted to pull my hand, but I felt Kenshin's grip on my right hand tighten.  
  
Sanosuke quickly stood up. He removed my hand from Kenshin's grip gently.  
  
"Gramps... they are not a couple. Kaoru and Sanosuke are." Misao whispered.  
  
The voice of Okina-san echoed inside my ears when he said that Kenshin and I are...the best couple.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's note: Nice chappie? All right! Thanks! Bye! ^_^ 


	17. Confession of love

Chapter 17: Confession of love...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Okina scratched his head in confusion. "I thought they were the couple! They are so compatible to each other." Okina whispered to Misao.  
  
Misao nodded. "But Sano's not a bad guy. He loves my best friend very much."  
  
I blushed crimson and was speechless.  
  
"I'm so sorry, er..." Okina incompletely said. He didn't know the name of Sanosuke yet.  
  
"Ah! Sanosuke. Sagara Sanosuke." Sanosuke said then bowed.  
  
"Gomen, Sagara. I didn't know you and Kamiya are the couple." Okina said.  
  
Sanosuke and I smiled at dear Okina-san. "It's ok, gramps." Sanosuke said.  
  
"Gramps?! What do you mean?! I'm still 17 years old!" Okina exclaimed.  
  
We laughed.  
  
That night...  
  
"Shh... We better keep it quiet. Okina-san is sleeping..." Misao whispered as she sat on the floor with a bottle.  
  
"What are we going to play?" Megumi asked, putting her head gently on Kenshin's right shoulder.  
  
Kenshin didn't resist. He just looked at the bottle.  
  
"Oh! I know what we are going to play!" Sanosuke exclaimed. "It's truth or dare!"  
  
Misao and Tae laughed. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, when we were kids, we used to play that a lot." Sanosuke explained.  
  
I wanted to throw the bottle or break it because when I was still a chibi, kawaii (don't hurt me!) child, maybe 6 or something, I once played it with my friends.  
  
The tip of the bottle was pointed out to the boy. I really can't remember the face. He chose the dare, and guess what my friends let him do.  
  
...KISS ME!!!  
  
He quickly kissed me to my cheek (I don't remember if it's right or left) and that was my first kiss ever.  
  
I just smiled and agreed to play it once again.  
  
Misao smirked. "Hey, you two couples, split out." She murmured.  
  
"Yup. For example, the bottle points out to Sano. If he chooses dare and we order him to hug Kaoru-chan, he will do it, but they must not be beside each other." Tae explained.  
  
We agreed on the rules. Sanosuke, Megumi and Kenshin stood up. I was about to stand up.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, just stay there. We'll handle this." Misao said. "Ok..."  
  
After some minutes...  
  
(A/N: Please imagine a circle. The circle is formed by the group. (Kenshin, Kaoru, etc.) From the left, there's Misao, Kaoru, KENSHIN, Tae, Sanosuke, and Megumi.  
  
The persons on the opposite sides are: Kaoru=Sanosuke -- in the middle, Kenshin=Misao, and Tae=Megumi. And so, they form a circle with the bottle on the middle. Got the image?)  
  
"Ok! Here we go!" Misao exclaimed. She spins the bottle, and the tip points out to Tae.  
  
"Who will ask the question?" I asked.  
  
"I will!" Misao exclaimed. She giggled. "Tae-chan, what do you choose?"  
  
Tae smiled. "Um... Truth."  
  
"Grab her hand, Sano. Do it for me." Misao said.  
  
"Alrighty." Sanosuke said. He grabbed Tae's hands.  
  
"So, Tae-chan, do you still like Enishi Yukishiro?" Misao asked.  
  
My eyes widened. I looked down on the floor.  
  
Kenshin looked at me secretly. "Maybe she's...remembering what I did to her."  
  
"Yes!" Tae quickly answered. She spins the bottle again. It pointed out on Kenshin.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Tae asked.  
  
"I choose dare." Kenshin said.  
  
I was still unaware of what was happening. I'm still remembering it...  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Enishi will be the one to accompany you, Kaoru!"  
  
End of flashback...  
  
I shook my head and realized that the tip was pointed out to Kenshin.  
  
"Well... Kenshin, kiss the girl who you really like here." Tae said, giggling.  
  
Kenshin couldn't do it. "The girl I really like is...not Megumi. It's..." Kenshin thought.  
  
I looked at him and saw him staring at me.  
  
Sanosuke noticed that we were staring at each other. He got ready to stand up.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes and opened it once again. "I change my mind. I want truth."  
  
Megumi couldn't believe it. She thought...she thought...  
  
"Ok. That's truth. Do you love Megumi, as your girlfriend now?" Tae asked, grabbing Kenshin's hands.  
  
Kenshin couldn't answer it either. "Can you change the question? Why does it have to be always love and likes? I'm a guy, and I don't talk about love too much." Kenshin said calmly. "Talk about love when you are all girls."  
  
I shook my head. "Ah... I'll go out. I want to take a walk." I said, standing up quickly.  
  
"I'll go with you Kaoru." Sanosuke said.  
  
I smiled. "No thanks. But I want to be alone." I said, putting on my scarf and jacket. "Good night." I whispered and closed the door of the house.  
  
"Does she have a problem, Sano?" Misao asked Sanosuke.  
  
"No idea." Sanosuke said with a worried tone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I sat on the stone stairs, facing a river. Lights were still on, and cars don't pass by the place I was. I sighed.  
  
"I'm a guy, and I don't talk about love too much."  
  
I stared at the river with the reflection of the bridge with some lights. In that time, I wanted to yawn myself to death! Always love!  
  
"Kirei na."  
  
I heard the familiar voice. I turned around and saw Kenshin. I was surprised!  
  
Kenshin smiled. He sat beside me. "The river's so beautiful, don't you think?"  
  
I nodded without looking at him.  
  
"Do you...really love Sanosuke?" Kenshin whispered, still staring at the river.  
  
I was astonished. He said a while ago that he doesn't talk about love too much.  
  
I couldn't answer. I didn't know what to do.  
  
Kenshin looked at me. "Kaoru?"  
  
I was silent.  
  
Kenshin touched my left cheek in a sudden movement. "Do you really love him?"  
  
I pushed away his hand away from my cheek. "Please mind your own business. This is my life, and you couldn't do anything to it." I said calmly.  
  
"I'm admitting that you're right about minding about my own business, but there's something I could do to it! When I asked you if you really love Sano, why can't you answer? Is it because you really don't love him?" Kenshin asked softly.  
  
Tears were forming in my eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?!" I shouted.  
  
"It's because I love you!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
I just stared at him wide-eyed, full of surprises.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's note: Whoo-hoo! Go, Kenshin!! Tee-hee! Sorry for the late update! Hehehe... Bye! ^_^  
  
Oh, I just watched LOTR: Return of the King! Orlando Bloom as Legolas is so kawaii!!!! *blushes* Even Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins is so cute!! 


	18. She only cares for him

Chapter 18: She only cares for him...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Kenshin and I stared at each other again in silence.  
  
The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife!  
  
"Gomen... But I really fell in love with you," Kenshin murmured.  
  
My eyes widened with tears just waiting to fall.  
  
Augh! This is so much for me!! I want to scream my head off!!  
  
Kenshin touched my left cheek and leaned slowly towards me.  
  
I shut my eyes tightly. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, rather running, coming towards us.  
  
"You get off her!!!"  
  
I opened my eyes tightly. The voice was familiar. I was so surprised when I saw that it was Sanosuke...Sanosuke himself running towards us!  
  
Sanosuke quickly punched, I mean really hard, Kenshin's face.  
  
Because of Sano's powerful punch, Kenshin was pushed quickly towards the river, almost falling.  
  
I gasped softly, and saw Sanosuke frown.  
  
Sano walked towards me and hugged me.  
  
I was surprised again. Whoa... I might get a heart attack.  
  
"What did he do to you, Kaoru? What did he do?!" Sanosuke demanded.  
  
I can almost see his bad side. "N-nothing..."  
  
Sanosuke glared at Kenshin standing up. "Get away from Kaoru,"  
  
Kenshin blew his bangs away from his face and also glared at Sanosuke.  
  
I held Sanosuke's arms tightly. He might hurt Kenshin again.  
  
"Yamete, Sanosuke!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Even if you're my best friend, I will not let you near Kaoru. Or else, that friendship will break into pieces." Sanosuke firmly said, looking away and pulling me. "Let's go."  
  
I looked back at Kenshin then walked with Sanosuke quickly.  
  
Kenshin smiled and shook his head. "She hasn't answered my question yet." Kenshin thought. "But what I can see in her eyes... When she's with Sanosuke, deep in her eyes, I can only see care, but not love. I'm sure she doesn't really love him... She just cares for him."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sanosuke pushed me, maybe threw me, on my bed.  
  
I closed my eyes, waiting for the unexpected, whatever.  
  
I kept thinking what will happen tonight. Maybe he'll slap me, call me names, and say some hurtful words to me.  
  
Sanosuke smiled. Maybe he noticed that I was so nervous of what will happen or what would he do. He hit my head with his head and patted it. "Why can I hear your heart throbbing fast? I wouldn't do anything to you." Sanosuke said with a soft chuckle.  
  
I looked up at Sanosuke and giggled. "Uh... Gomen,"  
  
"For what?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"I let Kenshin...um..." I whispered, not finding the right words.  
  
Sanosuke seem to have understood what I was trying to say. "It wasn't your fault, Kaoru." He said softly to my right ear.  
  
I questioned him with my face.  
  
Sanosuke laughed. "I know why Kenshin almost do THAT. Because of your beauty, boys, like me, are tempted to kiss you." Sanosuke explained, smiling. "But now you are my fiancée, they couldn't get you away from me anymore."  
  
I pouted slightly. "I'm not THAT beautiful!" I exclaimed.  
  
Sanosuke laughed and lifted my chin. "You're so kawaii when you pout! But always smile for me, ok?" he said.  
  
I smiled sweetly. I nodded. "Ok."  
  
Sanosuke kissed my forehead and smiled. He walked towards the door of my room. "Oyasumi, Kaoru."  
  
I giggled. "Oyasumi, Sano." I whispered and watched him leave my room with a smile. I turned over and I smiled secretly.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Megumi looked out of the window of her room. "Why isn't Kenshin here yet?" she mumbled.  
  
The main door downstairs opened quietly.  
  
Megumi ran downstairs and it was Kenshin! She ran towards him and hugged him. "Where did you go?"  
  
Kenshin ignored her. There were so many things in his mind now.  
  
"Kenshin? Don't tell me that...you were with Kaoru a while ago?" Megumi whispered.  
  
Kenshin looked at her and pushed away her arms that were encircling his waist. "Gomen, Megumi. I fell in love with Kaoru." He murmured.  
  
Megumi gasped. "Why? Kaoru already has Sanosuke! Why did you fall in love with such an annoying girl?!" Megumi exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
I opened my eyes suddenly. I heard Megumi's voice. I went out of my room and looked down from the 2nd floor.  
  
I could see Megumi and Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru is your friend, right? Why are you badmouthing her?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I was surprised. Kenshin was right.  
  
Megumi couldn't give an answer. Instead, she glared at the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've decided that I will fight for my love for her." Kenshin said and then went towards the stairs.  
  
Megumi sat on the floor and cried softly, covering her mouth with her hands.  
  
I lied on my bed again and closed my eyes tightly. "Kenshin, why are you doing this to me? Can't you leave me in peace now that I have the man that I've been waiting for so long?"  
  
Baka...  
  
Kenshin no baka!!  
  
I hate you!!  
  
Well, maybe...  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's note: Konnichiwa, minna-san!! Hehehe... Nice chappie? Yey! A clap for Koharu-chan!! Tee-hee... I'm sorry if the chapter is short. My 2nd brother will play the NBA Live 2004! If I don't give him the computer, he'll be angry again! Hehehe...  
  
Bye! ^_^ 


	19. New Year's Eve!

Chapter 19: New Year's Eve!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: Happy new year to everyone!!!  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. I got up and found out I was laying on the floor. Suddenly, my head ached.  
  
"Itai! Maybe I fell down on the floor while sleeping..." I whispered to myself. I went towards the bathroom and washed my face and gargled. I looked at my face and saw dark circles around it.  
  
"Oh right... I couldn't sleep that night..." I thought. I washed my face again.  
  
Later...  
  
I yawned and went towards the dining room. I only saw Tae cooking something. "Ohayo, Tae-chan..."  
  
"Ah! You're up already, Kaoru-chan! There's your breakfast! I'm making lunch for all of us." Tae said, still cooking.  
  
"Lunch? What time is it anyway?" I asked lazily.  
  
Tae looked at her watch. "Um... It's 10: 30 am." Tae said and turned towards me with a smile.  
  
"They ate already?" I asked.  
  
Tae nodded.  
  
I shook my head. "Why did I wake up so late?!"  
  
"Sanosuke is waiting for you in the park...er... He said in the park where... Uh... Gomen! I forgot!" Tae chuckled while scratching her head.  
  
"Um, but he did mention about 'last night'." Tae said.  
  
I smiled. "Thank you, Tae-chan." I whispered. I sat on the chair. "In that park again?" I thought.  
  
I lifted up the plate that covers the food. "Wow! Pancakes!" I exclaimed and ate them quickly with delight!  
  
Later...  
  
I changed my clothes and went outside the house. I saw Okina watering the plants and flowers in the garden. "Okina-san! Ohayo!" I exclaimed and ran towards him.  
  
Okina nodded and smiled. "Ah. Ohayo, Kamiya-san." He replied.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later!" I said and bowed. I opened the gate of the house and walked towards the park where...  
  
Flashback...  
  
"It's because I really love you!"  
  
End of flashback...  
  
I looked up at the sky and continued walking.  
  
There were so many people! Chinese, Japanese (of course, me too), Americans, Filipinos, Koreans, etc. were there.  
  
I saw the park after some minutes, and walked towards it. I saw the stone stairs, and sat on it. I looked at the river.  
  
Suddenly, hands covered my eyes.  
  
"Guess who it is!" the familiar voice asked.  
  
I giggled. "Let me see... Hmm...Sagara Sanosuke?" I said softly.  
  
The hands were gone in an instant. "Right,"  
  
I looked up and saw Sanosuke smiling at me.  
  
"So, why are you waiting for me here?" I asked Sanosuke while I was watching him sit down beside me.  
  
Sanosuke's smile turned to a frown. I could notice it, but I couldn't say it to him. He looked away and then grabbed my left hand with the silver ring.  
  
I looked at him, confused.  
  
Sanosuke massaged my hand and then tightly held it. "Kaoru... I know that we are still young...but..." he whispered.  
  
I waited patiently.  
  
"Can you promise me that you will stay with me forever?" Sanosuke murmured.  
  
My eyes widened. I stared at Sanosuke, so speechless.  
  
I couldn't say yes. I couldn't say no. Maybe... Maybe!  
  
I looked at Sanosuke, looking at his brown eyes, pleading for my answer. I touched his right cheek and smiled.  
  
I felt that I was a little child again.  
  
I couldn't make decisions on my own.  
  
Sanosuke waited patiently too for my answer.  
  
I smiled at him. "Sanosuke, I--"  
  
"Kaoru-chan!! Sanosuke!!" What are you two doing there?!" Misao exclaimed and ran towards us.  
  
I sighed in relief.  
  
"Misao, what's all the noise about?" Sanosuke complained.  
  
Misao punched him on the head. "I'm not making noise, rooster head," Misao muttered. She coughed then smiled at me. "Do you know what date is it now?"  
  
I looked at Sanosuke.  
  
Sanosuke smiled. "Of course we do. It's December 31, 2003." Sanosuke said.  
  
I gasped softly. December 31?! That fast?!  
  
"Good thing you know!" Misao said and winked at me. "Well, what are you waiting for? We're going to the rides! Tae-chan, Megumi-chan, Kenshin are waiting for us in Okina's car." Misao explained.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"AAHHHHHH!!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" Sanosuke shouted.  
  
"Keep quiet!! I'm driving here!" Okina exclaimed.  
  
I laughed softly while I held the seatbelt tightly.  
  
Tae's eyes widened and covered her mouth. She tapped Misao's shoulder. "Got a paper bag?" Tae asked softly.  
  
Misao gave her one. "If it's Okina driving, we have 100 paper bags available." Misao said.  
  
BLOW!!!  
  
"Augh! Tae-chan! Get that stinky thing off my hair!" Megumi exclaimed, laughing too.  
  
"Gomen," Tae murmured as she wiped her mouth with her towel.  
  
We all laughed, even Okina.  
  
Kenshin stared at us, the laughing lunatics. The crazy bakas. The goofy people. (Hey! Too much! I'm hurt!)  
  
I laughed and laughed. I turned to Kenshin, and he was staring at the window. I was confused when he stared at me suddenly. I looked away quickly and looked at the other window.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes then opened it once again. He smiled.  
  
"Uh, anyways..." Sanosuke interrupted.  
  
"What?!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Does Okina have driver's license?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Uh-oh..." we all said.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We arrived at the park where there are many fun rides! It was 12: 15 pm.  
  
Imagine, 11 hours in that park since we started riding at the fun rides at 12: 15 pm.  
  
Well, of course, we had lunch and lots of money to spend on. But on with the rides!!  
  
I looked at my watch lazily. "Oh... It's already... 11: 15 pm..." I whispered. I tripped suddenly.  
  
Sanosuke caught me. "You ok?"  
  
I nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"Kaoru's sleepy already. We should get home now." Sanosuke said.  
  
"Nuh-uh! Not yet!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Nande?!" Sanosuke asked wearily.  
  
"We haven't ridden on THAT one yet." Misao said, pointing out the beautiful Ferris wheel.  
  
I looked at the Ferris wheel and stared at it in amazement. It was decorated with Christmas lights, and it was very bright.  
  
"We'll watch the fire crackers, etc. up there." Misao said and grabbed my arm. "Let's go!" she exclaimed.  
  
Okina pushed Megumi and Tae in one of the carts, or something. In another 'cart', Okina pushed Sanosuke and Misao.  
  
"Hey gramps! I want to be with Kaoru!" Sanosuke exclaimed, trying to get out.  
  
Okina pushed him inside the 'cart'. "Well, enjoy looking at the fire crackers!" Okina said to men and went inside the 'cart'.  
  
I looked at the vacant cart. Kenshin touched my shoulder.  
  
"Should we go in too?" Kenshin asked with a smile.  
  
I smiled at him while slightly blushing. I nodded. I got inside the cart before him.  
  
The carts went high up in the sky, and I could see some city lights, houses, etc.  
  
"What time is it?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I looked at my watch. "Um..." Time passed quickly! "It's 11: 50 pm."  
  
Kenshin looked outside the window. "Thanks. So it's 10 minutes more."  
  
Silence passed.  
  
The big clock rang loudly. It was already 12:00 am!  
  
I stood up and looked at the fire crackers being thrown and the beautiful lights that flew up in the sky. My eyes filled with delight.  
  
"Kirei na..." Kenshin murmured.  
  
I nodded. "...and so kawaii." I added.  
  
The cart began to move suddenly.  
  
The two of us weren't aware of it, and we tripped backwards.  
  
I closed my eyes automatically and when I opened it slowly, I saw Kenshin over me, and we stared at each other.  
  
The cart moved again. When we were about to stand up, the cart stopped again.  
  
Kenshin fell towards me and he accidentally pressed his lips on mine.  
  
I blushed crimson. I didn't know why I was blushing. I was so surprised!!  
  
Kenshin blushed too, I could see. He quickly stood up and sat on the chair.  
  
I sat on the chair slowly, still couldn't believe that he accidentally kissed me!  
  
Silence passed between us.  
  
Kenshin suddenly laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked, a smile forming on my lips.  
  
"Nothing!" Kenshin said and kept laughing.  
  
I understood what he was trying to say. He just couldn't say it to me. I laughed with him while we waited to get off the 'love cart'.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Sorry for the slow update! My class starts at Jan. 5, and I've got to suit myself this time of vacation! Hehehe... Bye! ^_^  
  
Happy new year to all the readers and people around the world! Tee-hee! 


	20. I forgive you

Chapter 20: I forgive you...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
I got off the cart and I was surprised to see Sanosuke stand up in front of me so quickly. I waved at him. "Ah... S-Sanosuke..." I whispered.  
  
Sanosuke gritted his teeth and grabbed my right arm. "We'll go home first." Sanosuke firmly said.  
  
"Sanosuke!! Let's go with the others!" I begged.  
  
I saw that he was so angry when I said those words.  
  
Maybe...  
  
Maybe he saw that Kenshin accidentally kissed me...  
  
I felt a hand on my left arm that stopped me from going with Sanosuke.  
  
"If she doesn't want to go, don't force her to."  
  
Megumi gasped softly and she looked away.  
  
I looked at Kenshin suddenly.  
  
Sanosuke looked back to Kenshin. "This is none of your business, Kenshin. As much as possible, don't get near my Kaoru." Sanosuke said with a glare.  
  
I looked down. I was so happy when we were riding in the cart...and Sanosuke changed it all.  
  
Kenshin glared daggers at Sanosuke, and Sanosuke did the same.  
  
This is too much for me!  
  
I pulled my hand away from Sanosuke suddenly.  
  
Sanosuke looked at me. "What are you doing, Kaoru?!"  
  
I shook my head. "Please stop it..." I whispered.  
  
"Let's talk." Sanosuke said as he pulled me in a corner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Don't tell me that...you like Kenshin?"  
  
My eyes widened. I looked at Sanosuke. "How could you say that...?"  
  
"Don't lie to me, Kaoru." Sanosuke said.  
  
I couldn't speak. I went with Sanosuke to the bus, and we both went home without waiting for the others.  
  
Later...  
  
I opened my eyes suddenly. I looked at the clock. It was 5:00 am. Oh. The noises were so loud that we couldn't sleep in Okina-san's house.  
  
KNOCK-KNOCK!  
  
I was suddenly surprised that my heart jumped. I opened the door slowly and I rubbed my eyes. "Who is it?"  
  
As soon as I opened the door, I saw Kenshin.  
  
"Oh. Kenshin." I whispered, feeling that I was blushing.  
  
Kenshin smiled. He showed me two tickets. "Do you want to go back to Japan?"  
  
I stared at the tickets and looked at my bag full of my clothes. "What for?"  
  
"I was assigned by Wataru-sensei to clean up the classroom before Jan. 3. He said that only my seatmate could help me. So, could you go with me?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"If it's for the class, I'm going."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked around the airplane. "Wouldn't the others be angry at us for not waiting for them?" I asked Kenshin that sat beside me.  
  
"No. You two didn't wait for us." Kenshin said, smiling at me.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
I saw some cards that were compiled in a transparent little box.  
  
Kenshin picked it up. He smiled at me. "Do you want to play poker? Don't worry any money." Kenshin said.  
  
I smiled and looked at the cards that he gave me.  
  
"By the way, Kaoru... Do you accept my apology...? You know, 6th grade..." Kenshin whispered while looking at his cards.  
  
I forgot about that! I nodded slowly. "That's long time ago... So, I forgive you."  
  
The airplane started to move.  
  
"Deal!" I exclaimed so loud that the people looked at me. "Full house!"  
  
Kenshin smiled and let me look at his cards. "Sorry. Royal flush."  
  
I giggled. "Ok! I lose! One more!" I said.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "I don't see you this happy when you're with Sanosuke,"  
  
I pretended that I didn't hear it. He was right. I am not THIS happy when I'm with Sano.  
  
Kenshin stared at me while I was picking up the cards.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Kaoru?!" Sanosuke exclaimed. He searched for Kaoru inside her room.  
  
"Sano!" Megumi exclaimed. "Even Kenshin is missing!" she exclaimed.  
  
Misao coughed. "Maybe those two went back to Japan already. Kenshin didn't go with us a while ago because he said he was going to buy tickets. I thought it was for the rides!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Tae showed up. "Um, maybe there's reason." Tae whispered.  
  
"I want to go back to Japan, NOW!" Sanosuke exclaimed.  
  
"We can't! The tickets are going to open again in Jan. 5!" Misao said.  
  
Sanosuke punched the bed. "Damn best friend." He mumbled.  
  
Megumi looked at the bed of Kaoru and rolled her eyes. "What a whore."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. I knew that I was sleeping. I looked at Kenshin and he was sleeping with his sun visor covering his face. I slowly picked up the sun visor to get it away from Kenshin's face.  
  
As soon as the sun visor was removed, I looked at Kenshin's face. He was white-complexioned, has smooth skin, and I noticed his cross-scar again.  
  
I wonder what happened when he got that scar. I also noticed that he looked so...beautiful when his eyes are closed.  
  
...or maybe the term is handsome...  
  
I agree that he's a bishounen.  
  
What am I saying?!  
  
I leaned back to my seat quickly when I saw his eyes slowly open up. "What is this feeling?! Why am I saying those things?!" I thought.  
  
Kenshin yawned. "Oh. A nice sleep. Oh, Ohayo, Kaoru." Kenshin greeted me with a smile.  
  
I instantly blushed and looked down. "O-Ohayo..."  
  
Flashback...  
  
Is it true that...that more you hate, the more you love...?  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Nice chappie? Thanks! Um, I'm sorry for not updating Onegai, Bishoujo. It's because of preparing for school.  
  
Anyway, there's a person who reviewed in this story.  
  
I don't know: Are you a Filipino?  
  
Koharu-chan: Well, actually, I'm a Japanese-Filipino. You can see me in Philippines, wandering around, everywhere... Hehehe! Bye!  
  
Maraming salamat sa mga readers ko!! And babait ninyo!! ^_^ Paalam! 


	21. Open the door of happiness!

Chapter 21: Open the door of happiness!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: Ahem! I have ANOTHER fan fiction but it's in GALS! I hope the readers in my fic reads the other one entitled "Give Me a Chance". Thanks! ^_^x  
  
After some hours, we got off the airplane.  
  
I was carrying my bag and walking around. It was just good to be back to Japan again.  
  
Kenshin tapped my shoulder. "Well, it's kind of cold here. Let's go to the café to warm ourselves, ok?" he asked with a smile.  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Hai, hai!" I said with some giggles and went after him to the café.  
  
I sat on the chair near the vacant table. I watched Kenshin buy coffees for the two of us. I suddenly felt something cold on my finger and saw that it was the ring.  
  
"Sanosuke..."  
  
Kenshin gave me the cup of coffee. "What's the matter?" he asked while he sat down on the chair.  
  
I shook my head and smiled sadly. "Nothing..." I whispered.  
  
Later...  
  
I ran towards the stores. "I can't believe I'm here again in Japan!! Let's go shopping!" I exclaimed, not caring if I bump to people.  
  
Kenshin chuckled as he watched me hop towards the shopping stores.  
  
I didn't care if it was still snowing. I just love Japan!!  
  
Kenshin and I went to the malls, arcades, and many more!  
  
"Could we take a picture?" I asked, not in my right mind.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Sure," he said in a weary tone.  
  
We two went in a picture-taking something, and we both smiled when the picture was already taken.  
  
That night...  
  
I stretched and yawned. "That was so tiring!" I exclaimed, giggling.  
  
Kenshin laughed too. "Yup, and you're so energetic, like when we were still in 6th grade." Kenshin said.  
  
I winked at him. "I feel so good! Thank you, Kenshin."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making me this happy," I explained, smiling sweetly.  
  
Kenshin smiled and closed his eyes. He opened it once in a while and took out his right hand.  
  
I looked at his hand, and I felt that my right hand was moving.  
  
"Let's go together, shall we?" Kenshin asked in a cheerful tone.  
  
I placed my right hand on his gently. "OK!" I exclaimed, and we walked towards home happily.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
As usual, my parents were both surprised for my sudden homecoming. But they were happy having me back.  
  
I lied on my bed and sighed a relief and happiness feeling. "Oh... I feel so tired... Oh! I have to help Kenshin clean the classroom tomorrow! I must sleep early!" I said to myself.  
  
BEEP-BEEP!  
  
I grabbed my cell phone out of my bag and answered it cheerfully. "Moshi- moshi? This is Kaoru Kamiya speaking!" I exclaimed.  
  
//Kaoru? You're still as energetic as ever. //  
  
"Kenshin!" I exclaimed and sat up. "Why did you call?" I asked nervously.  
  
//Well, I have something to say to you. //  
  
//Well, ok. Shoot! //  
  
//Er...Uh... What if...I didn't tease you about Enishi when we were still in 6th grade? Would you be happy like this? //  
  
//... //  
  
//...Kaoru...? //  
  
//Ah... Gomen! Well, I don't want to talk about that! All I know is that I'm happy that I met you...and the others too! I wouldn't be complete without all of you! //  
  
//...Ok... Sleep tight, Kaoru... //  
  
I smiled at the window, looking at my reflection. I was thinking that I'm facing Kenshin.  
  
//Kenshin... Arigatoo... Bye-bye. //  
  
Receiver down!  
  
I squeezed my pillow and smiled as I fell asleep, thinking about our picture...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I arranged the chairs and arranged the books in our classroom.  
  
Kenshin was cleaning the blackboard and cleaning the shelves.  
  
After 2 hours or something...  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Hmm?" I asked while scrubbing the floor with floor wax.  
  
I didn't mind if I was cleaning this way like a maid. All I cared that I was happy. I never experienced this kind of happiness.  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Kenshin said.  
  
I stopped polishing the floor. I nodded cheerfully. "Ok!"  
  
We went to a nearby canteen and ate in delight. I was hungry too!  
  
I was eating the carrot cake for dessert and I didn't notice that Kenshin was staring at me.  
  
"Does it taste great?" Kenshin asked while drinking some Pepsi in can.  
  
I nodded. "Hai!" I exclaimed. I stared at Kenshin and instantly blushed when he stared back at me.  
  
Kenshin chuckled when he noticed me blushing.  
  
"Uh... Kenshin, arigatoo, really."  
  
Kenshin questioned me with his face. "Huh?"  
  
"Well... You opened the door of happiness for me... I've never been this happy. Even with Sanosuke...I'm..." I whispered, looking down.  
  
"Does that mean anything?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I was shot again by the speechless words. Speechless words? What the--?!  
  
"Never mind." Kenshin said and stood up. "We must go back to school."  
  
I stood up too. "Um, Kenshin, did I look like Sakura back then when I was talking about the 'door of happiness'?" I murmured.  
  
"Sakura who?" Kenshin asked, scratching his head awkwardly.  
  
I giggled. "Sakura Kinimoto! You know...in Card Captor Sakura!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Ah! Gomen! I don't really watch much ANIME!" Kenshin said and laughed with me.  
  
I stepped outside the canteen door. "Whoever is the last who will go to the school, he or she will be buying free foods!" I exclaimed and started running.  
  
"Unfair!" Kenshin exclaimed while laughing. He ran after me.  
  
I was running fast and I laughed when I saw that Kenshin was already in front of me.  
  
Wow! A God-like speed!  
  
We ran fast while smiling and laughing.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Sanosuke walked back and forth.  
  
Misao scratched her head. "Mou! Stop walking already, Sano! You're making me confused!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Can you keep quiet there? I want to get back to Japan! I don't want those two to be alone together just even for a while!" Sanosuke exclaimed.  
  
Tae gasped.  
  
"Can you keep quiet, Sano? I'm thinking of a way to go back there too." Megumi said, staring at the door of Kaoru's room.  
  
Misao looked at the two. "Mou! If you're thinking about Kaoru-chan being happy with Kenshin then go on with it!"  
  
Sanosuke, Megumi and Tae stared at Misao.  
  
"If it is true, then stop worrying! I want my best friend to be happy. If that's the case, then just leave the two of them alone!" Misao exclaimed and walked out of the room.  
  
"What's her problem?" Megumi asked.  
  
Tae went out of the door also. "Ah... Sanosuke?"  
  
"What?" Sanosuke said without looking at Tae.  
  
"I'm advising you that stop being so possessive. She hates being used and she said that no on owns her. Maybe that's one of the reasons that she went back to Japan." Tae whispered and went out of the room.  
  
Sanosuke stared at the bed of Kaoru. He closed his eyes.  
  
Is it true that because of me you left me here and went with my damn best friend?  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa!! I finally updated this chappie! Sorry for the slow update! I'll all make it up to you...if there's time! You know, I'm busy today because of SCHOOL.  
  
My devil teacher scolded me because I wrote the notes in another notebook. Why did she have to scold me? At least I have written it! *sigh* I'm beginning to be a "maldita" again!  
  
Bye! ^_^ Motto: Keep smiling even there's a devil teacher beside you! Hehehe... 


	22. Crying

Chapter 22: Crying...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
I lifted my arms and wiped away the beads of sweat on my forehead that formed there. I was so tired of cleaning the classroom!  
  
It was afternoon, but it already looked like night.  
  
I looked proudly at the "squeaky" clean classroom. I sighed in relief.  
  
Kenshin stood beside me. "Whew. That was a lot of work, ne?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "And all this cleaning made me hungry again!" I exclaimed, massaging my stomach.  
  
"Let's go to a restaurant. It's my treat." Kenshin said and walked towards the door.  
  
"Your treat? But you already treated me free food in the canteen a while ago!" I said, following Kenshin behind.  
  
Kenshin turned around to face me.  
  
I was surprised!  
  
Kenshin looks so serious...  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin mumbled.  
  
I swallowed hard and waited for a heartbeat or two to respond. "Hai?"  
  
Kenshin looked outside the classroom with some snow flakes covering the trees. "Hong Kong." He whispered.  
  
"Hong Kong...?" I murmured. I searched in my mind (yeah, like I can do that) and found the answer...  
  
Flashback...  
  
"I'm admitting that you're right about minding about my own business, but there's something I could do to it! When I asked you if you really love Sano, why can't you answer? Is it because you really don't love him?" Kenshin asked softly.  
  
Tears were forming in my eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?!" I shouted.  
  
"It's because I love you!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
End of flashback...  
  
I felt some tears streaming on my cheeks.  
  
I was thinking about everything.  
  
Everything.  
  
Sanosuke.  
  
The ring.  
  
Megumi.  
  
...and Kenshin...  
  
How are Megumi and Sanosuke doing now? Maybe they're mad at me...for leaving them there.  
  
I'm always making them mad... It's all because of me...  
  
Suddenly, I felt my head aching.  
  
Kenshin looked back at me and ran towards me quickly.  
  
"Kaoru?! Doushita?! Kaoru!! Answer me!!"  
  
Wow... I could actually hear Kenshin's smooth voice...  
  
I closed my eyes slowly, and the pain started to get more awful. I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
The last thing I knew, Kenshin was shouting my name...and I was lying on his arms...  
  
Why is this happening to me...?  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Sanosuke suddenly dropped the glass of water on the ground. His eyes widened. "Oh no! Something bad happened to Kaoru..." he whispered, trying to control himself.  
  
Megumi came out of nowhere. "Oh, so you're now having mental telepathy with THAT whore?" Megumi said, her one eyebrow rising.  
  
"I thought you were Kaoru's friend." Sanosuke asked without looking at Megumi.  
  
"I was but not today. She's my rival on Kenshin and I wouldn't let her get Kenshin." Megumi explained, thinking that her answer was so reasonable.  
  
Sanosuke gritted his teeth. "Still, you are Kaoru's friend. Don't betray her like that." Sanosuke said and started t walk away.  
  
Megumi bit her lower lip, trying to control herself from bursting into tears.  
  
Misao saw Megumi and walked towards her. "Megumi-chan...?"  
  
"Misao-chan!!" Megumi exclaimed, crying on Misao's chest. "Why is everybody on Kaoru's side?! Why does she always get what she wants?! She already has Sanosuke, and she's going to have Kenshin too!!" Megumi exclaimed, tears in droplets.  
  
Tae looked at Okina-san and Okina nodded.  
  
"Okina-san... Is it right to go back to Japan?" Tae whispered.  
  
Okina nodded. "It is the right thing. Those four will decide whom they really love."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around and all I saw were white walls, chairs, a table, and a bed that I was lying to. It was neatly arranged.  
  
I was in the hospital.  
  
I slowly sat up and I turned around to look at okaasan smiling at me with tears.  
  
"Okaasan..." I whispered, trying to hug okaasan.  
  
Okaasan hugged me tightly. "Gomen nasai..."  
  
I was surprised a little bit. "Why are you sorry, okaasan...?" I asked.  
  
Okaasan wiped her tears away. "N-nothing..."  
  
I smiled. "Don't worry okaasan. I'm fine now... What happened to me anyway...?" I asked.  
  
Okaasan shook her head slowly. "Just rest first, Kaoru-chan. You need plenty of rest now." Okaasan whispered.  
  
I couldn't do anything but obey. I lied back on the bed and closed my eyes.  
  
I heard some sobs from okaasan.  
  
Okaasan was staring at me, crying. She kissed my forehead. "I'll be seeing you later, Kaoru-chan..." she murmured and went out of the room quietly.  
  
I opened my eyes suddenly. I sat up and looked at the door.  
  
Secured!  
  
Man, I now realize how stubborn I am!  
  
I looked at the chair where okaasan was sitting at a while ago, and saw a brown envelope. I picked it up and took out the pieces of papers that were inside it.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Kaoru's mother nodded. "She's fine, my dear." She said to her husband.  
  
The father of Kaoru sighed. "Anyway, where's the envelope?"  
  
Kaoru's mother looked around her. "I forgot it in the room! I'll go get it."  
  
Meanwhile again...  
  
I didn't read the "useless" information that was written on the pieces of paper.  
  
Blah, blah, one tablet per day, blah...  
  
Huh...?  
  
I stared at the words that caught my attention. The tears fell down on my face and to my hospital clothes.  
  
I couldn't say anything.  
  
The door opened suddenly.  
  
"Kaoru...?"  
  
It was okaasan.  
  
Okaasan gasped when she saw me reading one piece of paper. "Kaoru-chan..."  
  
I slowly faced okaasan with a teary and wet face. "Okaasan..."  
  
Okaasan hugged me tightly again. "Kaoru..."  
  
I tightly held the arms of okaasan.  
  
"Am I...going to be blind forever if no one donates healthy eyes...?" I whispered, more tears coming to my face.  
  
Okaasan cried painfully too.  
  
We cried in silence...  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=  
  
Author's notes: What is Kaoru saying...? She's going to be blind? What's the reason?  
  
If she goes blind, what about Kenshin and Sanosuke...?  
  
To be continued tomorrow!! T_T 


	23. Only one

Chapter 23: Only one...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: About the last chapter, yep, (to "whatever") eyeballs can't be donated but I think the...um... Something inside the eye will do so she wouldn't be blind. I heard in the news that "it" can be donated to another. I don't know what it's called though...  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and closed it once again because there was so much light.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and I saw Kenshin sleeping, his arms being the pillow for him and his arms were lying on my hospital bed.  
  
I sat up and stared at him. I gently moved his bangs away from his face.  
  
Tears again...  
  
I was crying while I stared at him. "I'm not going to see anything...if I'm already blind..." I thought.  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin's hand grabbed my hand.  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes and smiled. "Ohayo..."  
  
I was surprised at first, and then I wiped my tears away quickly and forced myself to smile.  
  
Later...  
  
I was reading my notes that were written on my notebook. The class would start again once winter stops, and vacation again because it's summer.  
  
The door opened.  
  
I looked at the door and smiled when I saw Kenshin coming inside the room.  
  
"Breakfast." Kenshin said and smiled. He put the tray of food on the small table and sat on the chair beside my bed. He grabbed a bowl with some porridge.  
  
I watched him intently as he wiped his hands and grabbed the spoon.  
  
"Open your mouth." Kenshin said and neared the spoon with some porridge at my mouth.  
  
I blushed crimson. I shook my head and turned away. "N-no! I'm going to do it by myself!" I exclaimed and tried to get the spoon.  
  
Kenshin laughed heartily. "If you just look at yourself, you're red as a tomato!" Kenshin exclaimed and did not let me get the spoon.  
  
"Mou! Give me that darn spoon and I'll eat what's on it!" I exclaimed, giggling.  
  
Kenshin suddenly put the spoon inside my mouth and he laughed.  
  
I didn't notice it! He used his God-like speed again!  
  
I tasted the porridge and it tasted good!  
  
Kenshin dipped the spoon in the bowl again. "Say 'ah'."  
  
"Ah!" *eat, eat*  
  
I didn't care anymore if Kenshin fed me like a child...as long I can see him and be with him.  
  
I just wished that...I wouldn't be blind...  
  
Ok, so months passed...  
  
Winter is over and we got back to class again.  
  
I went to room D after dismissal (Please read chapter 8 if you want to. There's a certain place that is room D) and I practiced with my co-dancers for the declamation contest.  
  
Ah! Oh yeah. Sanosuke and the rest of the gumi went back to Japan... Good thing they weren't mad...  
  
I was so tired after the practice that I was gaping for air! I sat back on the wall and drank some water. I closed my eyes and once I opened it, I saw Kenshin and Sanosuke talking.  
  
Sanosuke was serious...  
  
Kenshin was serious too...  
  
My heart began to pound. "Why am I so nervous...?" I whispered to myself, putting my right hand on my chest to feel my pounding heart.  
  
I looked at the two again and I saw that they looked at me at the same time!  
  
I looked away quickly and blushed. I grabbed my bag and stood up. I went towards the door. "Ah... Excuse me," I murmured.  
  
Sanosuke and Kenshin looked at me and let me pass through.  
  
Kamisama! That was like...the very hard thing to do!  
  
I ran towards the stairs quickly that made me almost trip! I went out of the school and panted. I walked and walked, making my feet lead the way.  
  
I looked up and I saw I was in the Sakura trees road. "Not here again..." I mumbled.  
  
So many things happened in this road...  
  
The day when I called out Sanosuke's name and he was there right away.  
  
...the day when Sanosuke kissed my cheek for the first time...  
  
So many...countless, maybe...?  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Kaoru,"  
  
I looked around and saw Sanosuke. I looked around again and realized there were no people in the road except the two of us.  
  
"Kaoru, can you meet me here tonight at 9:00 pm?" Sanosuke asked, holding my left hand.  
  
I blinked many times and smiled. "Of course. I'm your fiancée."  
  
Sanosuke didn't smile. He looked so serious that I almost thought of running away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I took a shower and wore my violet sleeveless shirt. It was beginning to be summer, and it's also beginning to be hot too.  
  
I sprayed on my perfume and held the door knob. I inhaled deeply and looked at my bed. I saw the lavender bear that was given by Kenshin.  
  
"I wonder what Sanosuke would say to me..."  
  
I went out of the house with the knowledge of my parents. I went towards the Sakura trees road. I looked around and saw Sanosuke walking.  
  
I waved at him. "Here!"  
  
Sanosuke smiled.  
  
Smiled!  
  
Sanosuke looked at me from feet to head. "You look beautiful like always..." he whispered. "Oh. You wore the fragrant jasmine again."  
  
I blushed. "Arigatoo... So, what are we going to talk about?" I asked.  
  
"Why did you come with Kenshin when going to Japan?" Sanosuke asked, his smile beginning to fade away.  
  
I blinked again. I sighed.  
  
"Wataru-sensei appointed Kenshin to clean and arrange the classroom. Only his seatmate would help. His other seatmate wasn't available, so I was the one who helped him. The cleaning's going to be one of the reasons why my grades would be high this semester." I explained.  
  
"Is that really the true reason?" Sanosuke asked, gently placing his arms around me.  
  
I looked at the trees. "Sometimes...it's confusing..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
I smiled sadly. "You were there. You heard him say IT." I whispered.  
  
Sanosuke pulled me closer to him. "Don't worry, Kaoru... If you're confused or in a problem, I'm right here."  
  
I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Remember, I'm your fiancé." Sanosuke said. "Anyway, do your parents know about our relationship?" he asked.  
  
I nodded slowly. "I didn't know how they found it out. But I'm glad that they already know it, at least I will not suffer anymore." I whispered.  
  
I looked at him teasingly. "You? What about your parents?"  
  
Sanosuke smiled sadly. "They passed away when I was 9 years old. I'm living in an apartment that was rented by my uncle. I live alone there..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I'm not very close to my relatives...so you're the only one whom I want to be with and to love forever. I don't have anyone to love since my parents passed away. You're the only one, Kaoru..." Sanosuke mumbled and hugged me tightly.  
  
My eyes widened. His words echoed in my mind.  
  
"You're the only one... Don't leave me..." Sanosuke whispered more.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him too.  
  
"How am I supposed to be the only one for him if...I'm going to be blind and won't see him forever...?"  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Bye," Sanosuke said and waved back Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru waved her hand at Sanosuke beautifully, like a beautiful maiden. "Bye- bye." Kaoru said as she opened the gate of their house.  
  
Kenshin was hiding at the tree and was watching Kaoru and Sanosuke all the time. He began to feel jealous when Kaoru kissed Sanosuke's cheek before saying goodbye.  
  
Kaoru looked back, feeling a presence of someone. She looked at the trees around the house, but didn't see anything. She went inside the house and closed the gate.  
  
Kenshin showed up.  
  
Kaoru...  
  
Am I really crazy for her now...?  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's notes:  
  
WAAH!! The computer keeps on hanging up so I wasn't able to pass this latest chapter! I'm really glad about the reviews! I compared it to Ice picture, and realized that this is more realistic than the other one! Ok!  
  
Oh, I typed this when it was already 10:00 pm! I'm sleepy! Bye-bye! ^_^ 


	24. What if I love Kenshin too?

Chapter 24: What if I love Kenshin too?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
I stepped inside my room quietly, trying not to wake okaasan and otousan up. I looked at the calendar hanging on the wall.  
  
"Oh... Now summer vacation is nearing... I wonder if I'll ask Kenshin and Sanosuke out for the beach." I sighed.  
  
I lied on my bed and took out a book to read. When I opened the book, in one of the pages I saw a picture.  
  
I turned it around and saw that...it was Kenshin and my picture.  
  
I shook my head. I looked inside my drawer and saw some magazines, preferably "GALS' MAG."  
  
I suddenly remembered the last time that the woman who was taking our class picture asked me to be a model. No way am I going to be a model!  
  
And so, the curtain of dreams fell...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Days passed...  
  
I listened intently on what Wataru-sensei was discussing in our class.  
  
"Class, please open your book to page 298. Answer test 1 up to test 5." Wataru-sensei said. "Class, tomorrow is your summer vacation."  
  
We all gasped.  
  
"That fast?" Tae asked me.  
  
I nodded. "I'm so excited! Let's go to the beach!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you go to the beach so you'll turn like a Negro!" Kamatari interrupted.  
  
"Am I talking to you?" I asked.  
  
"Well, now you're talking to me!" Kamatari exclaimed and laughed, rather evilly.  
  
I mumbled curses.  
  
"Wow! How cute!" Kamatari exclaimed as she took the paper I was holding.  
  
"That's Kaoru's work! She's really a great artist!" Tae praised.  
  
I blushed. "Well..."  
  
Kamatari pointed out the kawaii character with a long hair. "Who is this?"  
  
"She is. That's Kaoru!" Tae said and giggled.  
  
"Tae-chan...!" I murmured.  
  
Kamatari's face turned to disgust. "This is actually Kaoru? How can she be this kawaii when she's so ugly?" Kamatari said to her friends.  
  
Her friends laughed. Hey, I'm noticing that they always laugh. Maybe they got paid? We don't know.  
  
I glared at Kamatari, but then I was hurt. No one had the guts to tell me that.  
  
Kenshin grabbed the paper away from Kamatari. "Let me see. Hmm... Kaoru's so cute!"  
  
I blushed.  
  
"Kenshin, you don't know what you're talking about. Kamatari's more beautiful and kawaii than that ugly Kaoru!" Yumi exclaimed.  
  
"That's right, girl!" Kamatari exclaimed.  
  
The group of Kamatari laughed.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "When will you girls stop being so stylish and popular?" Kenshin said calmly and returned the paper to me.  
  
The girls gasped.  
  
I took the paper from Kenshin and smiled at him. "Thanks..." I whispered.  
  
Kenshin winked at me. "That's ok."  
  
Tae hit me with her elbow. "Just look at their faces! They look so surprised because Kenshin didn't like them!" Tae exclaimed.  
  
I giggled and looked back at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin was writing something on a piece of paper.  
  
Later...  
  
"You can't imagine their terrified faces, Sano." I explained to Sanosuke while walking towards home.  
  
"They deserve that and they must learn to shut up. They hurt people." Sanosuke said.  
  
I nodded and looked at the ground, thinking about everything.  
  
"Wow... Summer's nearing..." Sanosuke whispered.  
  
I nodded and smiled. "Sano, do you want to go to the beach this summer?" I asked excitedly.  
  
Sanosuke chuckled. "Why is that?"  
  
I want to be with you...forever, I thought. I shook my head and smiled sweetly. "Nothing! I just want to spend the summer vacation so great!"  
  
Sanosuke smiled. "Sure!"  
  
I jumped a little. "Yey!"  
  
Sanosuke's my fiancé and I don't regret it. I understand him feeling so jealous when Kenshin is near me. I still love him.  
  
...and I'm glad he's not being so possessive of me now...  
  
"Hungry?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
I nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Well, let's buy some hamburgers!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kenshin stared at the two lovebirds outside the restaurant. Kenshin was drinking iced tea.  
  
"Beginning to be a stalker, ne?"  
  
Kenshin looked up and saw Megumi. "Why are you here?" he asked, not looking at her.  
  
Megumi was hurt a little. She sat on the vacant chair, facing Kenshin.  
  
"I'm here...to fix our relationship." Megumi said.  
  
"Look," Kenshin said and faced Megumi with a serious look. "We don't have any relationship. Stop bugging me."  
  
Megumi held Kenshin's hand. "I know that we just have a fake-relationship but... I've grown to love you." Megumi whispered.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened a little.  
  
"Kenshin, am I not going to be good enough for you?" Megumi murmured.  
  
Kenshin looked at Megumi's face again.  
  
Megumi is beautiful, but it was not like the simple, charming, kawaii, sincere, honest, blah...face of Kaoru.  
  
Megumi almost looked like Tomoe, his ex-girlfriend.  
  
Kenshin only courted Tomoe because of a bet. After his friends have given him the money, they broke up.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes. He was a real playboy before. When he met Kaoru and have known her, he changed a lot.  
  
"Can I think about this, Megumi?" Kenshin asked finally.  
  
Megumi sighed. "S-sure..."  
  
"Come on. I'll walk you home." Kenshin said and stood up.  
  
What if I wasn't a playboy? Would Kaoru care about me even though I haven't done anything wrong?  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
I bit on the hamburger and nibbled it slowly, savoring the deliciousness of it.  
  
"Is that the regular hamburger?" Sanosuke asked as he ate the hamburger.  
  
We were sitting in a bench in the park.  
  
It was so peaceful and breezy.  
  
I nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Taste this one. It's cheeseburger." Sanosuke said and offered the hamburger to me.  
  
I bit on the side and tasted it.  
  
So delicious! Especially the cheese!  
  
"Have you bought some drinks?" I asked while my mouth was full.  
  
Bad, bad Kaoru!  
  
Sanosuke laughed. "Here." He said and took out the plastic. "Huh? But I ordered two!!"  
  
I hit him with my elbow. "Stop it, Sanosuke! I know you bought only one drink in purpose." I said and giggled.  
  
"You have seen though me easily! Here." Sanosuke said and took out two straws.  
  
I laughed at the cliché. "You are doing it on purpose!" I exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"WAAH!! Well, I deserve to be corny. So, let's drink!" Sanosuke said.  
  
I drank on the Pepsi using the straw; even Sanosuke was doing the same.  
  
Aww...!  
  
Such sweet lovers!  
  
Suddenly, I felt a presence in front of us.  
  
I looked up and saw Kenshin staring at us, and I could see he was so surprised.  
  
Jealous, maybe...?  
  
I was shocked to when I saw Megumi's head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Kenshin and I stared at each other while our partners were not looking.  
  
I looked at Kenshin and Megumi once more and I looked away.  
  
"Sanosuke, let's go to our house. Let's eat dinner!" I said cheerfully even though I was no cheerful.  
  
"Oh, ok." Sanosuke said and stood up.  
  
He didn't even notice Kenshin!  
  
As I walked with Sanosuke, I remembered what I felt when I saw Megumi and him.  
  
I felt kind of jealous too...  
  
Is this right...?  
  
What if I love...Kenshin...too...?  
  
What will I do...?  
  
*Dareka...tasukete...  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
*Someone...help me...  
  
Author's note: Konnichiwa! I won't be able to write the next chapter very quickly because it's our FINALS tomorrow, and I'm trying to be a "valedictorian". Wow! If only I could do that...  
  
Such endless dreams...  
  
Anyway, wish me luck! I hope I don't get the lowest grade! ^_^ 


	25. Spring is my season

Chapter 25: Spring is my season...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: Gomen if this is too short! NEWS: This story is nearing its end! Watch out for "Love in Autumn" in another anime!  
  
"Kenshin...?" I whispered out of nowhere.  
  
Kenshin...?  
  
Kaoru...  
  
"Kenshin?!" I exclaimed, turning around.  
  
I saw Kenshin and Megumi holding hands, and was about to kiss...  
  
"Yamete!!!!!!" I shouted. "KENSHIN!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I sat up quickly. I felt beads of sweat drop to my chin.  
  
"Oh Kamisama... Thank you that it's just a dream..." I whispered and looked at the clock.  
  
It was 3:43 am.  
  
I groaned and I lied again on my bed rather angrily.  
  
Angry that I don't understand myself!  
  
Angry that I don't understand my feelings!  
  
Angry that I met Kenshin!  
  
Angry that I'm starting to love Kenshin as well...  
  
I tried to sleep again but it was worthless. I'm fully awake.  
  
I went downstairs to the kitchen. I saw some light coming out of the room.  
  
It was okaasan.  
  
"Okaasan? Why are you up this early?" I asked softly.  
  
Okaasan turned to me. "I should be the one asking you that."  
  
I smiled. "Well, I just woke up from a very bad dream and I can't sleep now. What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
Okaasan smiled too. "I'm preparing the foods." She said.  
  
"Foods for what? Breakfast? But it's too early!" I exclaimed.  
  
The door suddenly opened.  
  
"Pack up, kiddo. We're going to the beach." Otousan suddenly said.  
  
"Whoa! So sudden!" I exclaimed. "May I invite my..."  
  
"You fiancé?" my two parents asked at once.  
  
I was speechless, and then nodded slowly. "Uh...Yep."  
  
"Sure you can. Call him up." Otousan said.  
  
"Okaasan, otousan, aren't you angry at me...for having a fiancé in this young age?" I whispered.  
  
Otousan patted my head. "We know the Sagara family. I'm sure Sanosuke's a nice boy, so we're not angry." He said.  
  
"Eh...? You know his parents?" I asked.  
  
Okaasan giggled. "Oh yes! We were neighbors before." She said and turned around to pack the foods too.  
  
I smiled cheerfully. "Wow! I'll call him up!" I exclaimed and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Moshi-moshi...? *yawn*"  
  
I giggled. "Sagara Sanosuke! You have to come over to Kaoru's house now!" I exclaimed in a low tone. I used up all my energy to stop laughing suddenly.  
  
I heard Sanosuke chuckle.  
  
"Kaoru, why did you call?" Sanosuke asked with his voice not sleepy anymore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu." Sanosuke said as he bowed his head.  
  
Okaasan and otousan smiled. "Ohayo."  
  
I smiled as I watched my parents and Sano. I went upstairs to my room and grabbed my backpack full of my clothes...particularly swimsuits.  
  
I grabbed a book and saw Kenshin and my picture lying on top of the stomach of the lavender bear.  
  
I smile turned into a frown. I sat on my bed slowly and grabbed my cell phone.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Sano-kun, please tell Kaoru-chan that we're going to go now." Okaasan said.  
  
"Hai." Sanosuke said. He went upstairs and opened the door of Kaoru's room.  
  
Sanosuke's eyes widened when he saw Kaoru calling someone. He also saw that Kaoru was holding a lavender bear and a picture.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
//Please try your phone call later. //  
  
I turned off my cell phone and I put it inside my pocket. I sighed. "Why would I invite him over? I would just cause trouble..." I thought.  
  
I stood up and was surprised. I saw Sanosuke at the doorway, smiling at me.  
  
"Ah... Sanosuke! You surprised me..." I whispered.  
  
"Sorry. Well, we've got to go now." Sanosuke said and put his arm gently around me.  
  
I smiled at him and we went out of the house.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
I looked outside the window of our car.  
  
Nice fields...grass...  
  
I breathe in the fresh air and smiled at the sensation. "It's so nice here, ne?"  
  
Sanosuke nodded. "I wished I lived here."  
  
I giggled. "Well... I can't wait to swim!" I exclaimed.  
  
Another hour later...  
  
I went out of the car and ran towards the beach quickly. "Wow! Just look at the beach!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you kids just stay there. We'll rent a hotel room." Otousan said.  
  
I ran towards the car. "Okaasan! I'm hungry!" I groaned.  
  
Okaasan smiled. She gave me and Sano ham sandwiches. "You look so excited, Kaoru-chan." Okaasan remarked.  
  
I smiled. "Honto ni?" I asked. "Sano, let's walk around!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Sure," Sanosuke said and held my hand.  
  
We walked around the beach and it took us for 30 minutes or more because the resort was too big!  
  
We stopped at the seashore. I picked up a seashell. "I'll go pick up some seashells, Sanosuke. Please tell okaasan." I whispered.  
  
"But someone might snatch you here." Sanosuke joked.  
  
I giggled. "Don't worry. I have Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu for anti-snatching!" I exclaimed.  
  
Sanosuke chuckled. "Just take care of yourself. I'll be right back." He said and walked away.  
  
I continued to pick up some more seashells, admiring their shapes.  
  
I didn't know where I was going. I just picked and picked some shells.  
  
After 5 minutes...  
  
"This is enough." I said to myself. I looked at the handful of seashells. I smiled proudly.  
  
"Well, I better go back." I whispered and stood up slowly.  
  
I looked up and was surprised.  
  
"Kaoru...?"  
  
It was...Kenshin?!  
  
I was too surprised that I was speechless again. Why is he here?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I looked at the sand where I was walking to.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here." Kenshin finally said after minutes of silence.  
  
"Me too." I whispered back.  
  
"I'm here to shoot some scenes in a show. Why are you doing here?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"We're going to have our vacation here..." I murmured.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "You must think that I'm so bossy right now..."  
  
"Eh?" I asked.  
  
"Forget about it." Kenshin said.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Can you give me your hand?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I was confused, but I lifted my right hand to him.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
I felt a cold thing on my hand. Metal, perhaps?  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. I saw that it was a necklace with Sakuras which are colored silver. There were glitters on the Sakuras too.  
  
"What is...this for...?" I asked, feeling that I was blushing.  
  
Kenshin smiled and held my hand.  
  
"Winter is not your favorite season. It's spring."  
  
I looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Be true to yourself, Kaoru... You're always hiding." Kenshin explained. He sighed and looked at the beach. "Spring...what's so significant about that season?"  
  
I tightly gripped on the necklace. Why is he saying this to me?!  
  
"Anyway, please wear it..." Kenshin said and quickly walked away from me.  
  
My bangs covered my eyes and fell into silence.  
  
I put the necklace in my pocket and looked at the beach sadly.  
  
Kenshin...no baka... How did you know that my season is spring...?  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa! My grades are getting higher! Hurrah!  
  
Hope you liked my chappie! Bye! ^_^ 


	26. Mute for a moment

Chapter 26: Mute for a moment...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
WARNING: The story's a bit long... Have patience and read please! ^_^;  
  
I ran towards our car, thinking about certain things. I saw Sanosuke running up to me.  
  
Sanosuke got hold of me by my shoulders. "What's the matter, Kaoru? Are you...crying?" he asked sweetly.  
  
I looked at Sanosuke with so much concern and care.  
  
Kenshin is right...  
  
I only care for him...  
  
I shook my head and smiled. "I'm not crying... I'm...so sleepy..." I said and yawning.  
  
Sanosuke patted my head. "Why didn't you say so? Let's go to the hotel room!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was already night...  
  
Okaasan, otousan, and Sanosuke are asleep except me.  
  
I went out of the room quietly.  
  
Very sneaky!  
  
I went out of the hotel room and strolled around the beach again. Suddenly, I heard noises.  
  
I ran up to the noises and was surprised.  
  
Lights, camera, ACTION!  
  
"Stop playing with me," Kenshin said to the actress.  
  
"Playing? You're the one who went with Natsumi!" the actress exclaimed.  
  
I watched Kenshin play the part of a 'playboy'.  
  
Playboy?  
  
The directors sure have the right actor to do it.  
  
I looked at the actress and she seemed so familiar to me.  
  
After some minutes, the shooting was over.  
  
Kenshin grabbed his towel and wiped his forehead. He noticed me looking at the beach.  
  
I looked at the beach and thought about something. "Wow... It's like...I'll spend many weeks here stuck with Sanosuke and Kenshin." I whispered to myself.  
  
"Hello," Kenshin said and sat beside me on the sand.  
  
I turned to him and looked at the beach, blushing slightly. "Hello..."  
  
"Are you here to watch some scenes in the show?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"No... I just passed by." I whispered.  
  
Kenshin's smile widened. "You're wearing the necklace."  
  
I was surprised.  
  
When did I wear the necklace? I don't remember!  
  
"Uh... It's because it's a gift. I must wear it to show my appreciation." I murmured.  
  
"Huh? Kaoru-chan?" the actress exclaimed and went towards me.  
  
Now I remember!  
  
"Shu-chan!" I exclaimed and went towards her.  
  
"It's been a long time, ne, Kaoru-chan?" Shura asked.  
  
I smiled. "Yep. How's your new school?" I asked.  
  
"Oh. It's fine. I can see you and Kenshin are friends now. You forgot about the Grade 6 incident?" Shura asked.  
  
I laughed nervously. "Uh... I didn't expect you to be an actress!" I exclaimed.  
  
I tried to avoid her question.  
  
Weeks passed.  
  
We did nothing but eat, sleep, swim, eat, swim, play poker, sleep. But it was fun!  
  
One day...  
  
I grabbed a pail and started picking up some shells. It was a nice afternoon, and it was breezy.  
  
Nothing can go wrong.  
  
I looked at the beach again, my hair floating with the wind.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a bit strange.  
  
My body seemed so weak and my eyes are getting...blurry....  
  
I began to feel frightened. "Am I...going to be blind...now?" I thought to myself.  
  
My body was weak and my eyes were going black.  
  
...I fainted...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I opened my eyes slowly.  
  
I looked around and saw that I was in the hotel room.  
  
I saw Sanosuke staring at me worriedly.  
  
It's good that I'm not yet blind. I could see the person I want to be with...but who's the other one whom I want to be with forever?  
  
"Are you okay, Kaoru?" Sanosuke asked, touching my cheeks gently.  
  
I smiled. "Ah...."  
  
"Huh?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
My mouth was opened and I wanted to say something. But I can't say anything! No voice at all!  
  
I'm getting blind, my body's weak all over and now I'm mute?!  
  
I covered my eyes with my hands and started crying.  
  
"What's the matter, Kaoru? Tell me!" Sanosuke exclaimed.  
  
I saw a paper and pen at the corner of my eye. I grabbed it.  
  
I slowly wrote something that startled Sanosuke.  
  
"I'M...MUTE. I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING..."  
  
Sanosuke gasped. "I'll tell your kaasan and tousan!" he exclaimed and went out of the room.  
  
I started crying again and I felt a cold feeling near my neck. It was the necklace.  
  
The more I cried when I thought about Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!!!" Okaasan shouted and hugged me tightly. "Is it true that you're mute now?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kaoru-chan... I didn't know I've exposed you to that kind of unknown illness!" Okaasan exclaimed and cried on my arms.  
  
"Stop crying..." Otousan whispered.  
  
Sanosuke watched us from afar.  
  
I wrote something on the paper again.  
  
"DON'T WORRY, OKAASAN, OTOUSAN! I'M SO OK."  
  
Okaasan and otousan read it and okaasan cried more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was night. I slowly got up from my bed and went towards the door.  
  
I went out of the hotel and strolled in the beach again, feeling the cool breeze.  
  
"Kaoru... We have to talk." Kenshin said suddenly and grabbed my arm.  
  
I tried to resist and I tried to say "hey" but I was weak.  
  
"Why did you become mute? Do you know the reason?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I shook my head. I wrote something on the paper that I brought with me.  
  
"MAYBE BECAUSE...I WAS TOO AFRAID TO BE BLIND FOREVER."  
  
"Why are you afraid? At least you're still alive." Kenshin said and touched my cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.  
  
"I WANT TO LOVE FOREVER... BUT I CAN'T DO THAT ANYMORE BECAUSE I COULDN'T SEE THE ONES WHOM I LOVE IF I GO BLIND..."  
  
(Music cue: Dreams Creation midi from Chrono Cross)  
  
I stared at Kenshin's lavender eyes while he was reading my note. I won't see him...I won't see my family...everything...  
  
Kenshin snatched away the paper from me.  
  
I gasped and was beginning to be afraid again.  
  
This is not the Kenshin I knew.  
  
"I don't care if you're blind or mute... As long as you're here and you love me back...I won't let you lose your hope to love." Kenshin said and stared at me seriously.  
  
My eyes filled with tears again.  
  
"Don't you love me, Kaoru? Is it only Sanosuke whom your eyes are set on?" Kenshin asked, shaking me while holding at my shoulder.  
  
I looked at him seriously and felt tears stream down my cheeks.  
  
"Kaoru... I love you...Can't you love me back?" Kenshin whispered.  
  
I glared at him while crying.  
  
"Leave her alone."  
  
I looked back and saw Sanosuke.  
  
"Who cares if Kaoru doesn't love you back? What matters is that she deeply loves someone else now but you." Sanosuke said, glaring at Kenshin.  
  
"Don't interrupt, Sanosuke. What's wrong if I ask Kaoru that question?" Kenshin asked seriously too, his eyes beginning to be amber.  
  
I was terrified on what would happen. I tried to stop them, but I can't speak.  
  
"She's my fiancée and I have the right to protect her from your unimportant questions." Sanosuke exclaimed.  
  
I looked at Kenshin. He seemed so clam.  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin punched Sanosuke and grabbed Sano's collar.  
  
Calm?  
  
I ran towards them, trying to stop them.  
  
Sanosuke gritted his teeth and punched Kenshin back.  
  
Kenshin was about to punch Sanosuke again.  
  
"YAME NASAI!!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke's eyes widened and looked at me.  
  
I could speak now... It was strong determination that helped me to speak once again.  
  
I pushed away Kenshin hand from Sanosuke's collar.  
  
"What's happening to you, Kenshin? You're not the Kenshin I knew!" I exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin stared at me seriously.  
  
"Don't you know that Sanosuke has no power against you?! Why are you doing this?!" I shouted, and felt my tears again.  
  
"I didn't think that you would do such thing to me and Sanosuke..." I whispered and went away with Sanosuke.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked.  
  
Sanosuke nodded.  
  
We walked away fast from Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin stared at us. "What should I do...to get you, Kamiya Kaoru?" he whispered.  
  
One day passed...  
  
We went towards Tokyo again. It was good to be back home!  
  
...not to mention have my voice back...  
  
I went out of the car. "I'll be right back!" I exclaimed and ran towards the Sakura trees road.  
  
"You keep an eye on her, Sano-kun." Okaasan said.  
  
Sanosuke said. "You can trust me." Sanosuke said and walked after me.  
  
I looked at the trees... Spring was nearing...  
  
I'm going to be in my 3rd year class room!  
  
Sanosuke chuckled. "You're so excited again."  
  
I smiled sadly. "Honto...?"  
  
Sanosuke hugged me suddenly. "You are my life... Don't go away from me." Sanosuke whispered, thinking about the incident with Kenshin.  
  
I was speechless, and turned to face him. I touched Sanosuke's cheeks.  
  
Deep inside me, I felt I was wrong when I shouted at Kenshin...  
  
What should I do?  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's notes: Pretty long? Forgive me! Anyways, I'm not going to write "Love in Autumn" yet.  
  
I'm going to replace Onegai, Bishoujo with another story 'cause I don't know what's going to happen next! I'm going to name it as... "Love Game". Bye! ^_^ 


	27. You're such a lousy liar

Chapter 27: You're such a lousy liar, Kaoru!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
I stretched and yawned as I sat up on my bed. It was class days again, and time to go back to that school.  
  
I rubbed my eyes gently and looked at the mirror in the bathroom. "Hmm... I think I've grown taller this year..." I whispered to myself.  
  
After showering and changed to my uniform, I went downstairs.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, okaasan, otousan." I said and sat on the chair facing the table.  
  
"Ohayo." They both said.  
  
I ate the garlic bread that was on the table and drank some milk. "So delicious!" I remarked.  
  
"Don't you think you're late for school?" Otousan asked, taking is eyes off the newspaper he was reading.  
  
"Late? Masaka! It's too early." I said and munched down the bread.  
  
"Your otousan's right. Look at the clock." Okaasan said while cooking something in the kitchen.  
  
I looked at the clock and saw it was 8: 15 am!!  
  
"WAAHH!! I'll go now!" I exclaimed. I looked outside our house and saw there was a heavy traffic and it was impossible to catch up to class if I took the bus.  
  
I returned back to our house and grabbed my roller skates. I tied them tightly to my feet.  
  
"Bye!!" I exclaimed and ran out of the house.  
  
I was gripping on my bag while I ran using my roller skates. I looked at my watch and it was 8:24 am!!  
  
I ran faster and suddenly I tripped because of a stone. I fell on the ground and hurt my knee.  
  
I blew the dust and tiny stones off my knee. "Itai..." I whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I looked up and saw Kenshin. I just stared at him like a helpless child.  
  
Kenshin smiled like nothing happened. "Let's go. We're going to be late." Kenshin said and offered his hand.  
  
I saw that he was also wearing roller skates. I got up on my own and smiled a little. "Ikemasho." I said calmly and ran towards the school.  
  
Kenshin stared at me and shook his head. He smiled and followed after me.  
  
We got to school. I put my roller skates to inside my locker. I wore my leather shoes and walked towards the room.  
  
The teacher just came on time...not to mention that we came in time too.  
  
We had another seating arrangement.  
  
I was beside the window. At my back was Kenshin.  
  
At my side was Misao, and at her back was Tae.  
  
Wataru-sensei was not our teacher this semester. It was Watsuki-sensei. (NO offense!)  
  
While Watsuki-sensei was writing something on the board, I was staring out of the window. I was staring at the blue skies, the cherry trees that were surrounding the school...  
  
Sakura...  
  
Sakura trees road...  
  
Spring?!  
  
I hit Misao with my elbow. "Is spring near?" I asked in a whisper.  
  
Misao nodded. "You should be the one who knows that. Your necklace says that you love spring." Misao said and smiled.  
  
I looked at the necklace. Why am I still wearing it...?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"What is it?" Kenshin asked and smiled.  
  
"Kenshin, I--"  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "You look pretty serious," he whispered.  
  
I looked at him "seriously" and drank slowly my coffee.  
  
We were in 4th avenue café...where Kenshin asked if I...Sano...  
  
I smiled at him sadly and took out something from my secret pocket.  
  
"Kenshin, I want to tell you that...my only favorite season is spring, nothing else. You know why...?" I asked, staring seriously at him.  
  
"No." Kenshin murmured. He was sensing that this was getting serious.  
  
"It's because... It was spring when I truly have known Sanosuke... It was spring when I first admired him... It was spring when I've got my first kiss." I explained slowly.  
  
Kenshin listened intently.  
  
"When I think about spring, I think about Sanosuke..." I said.  
  
I placed the necklace on the table.  
  
Kenshin looked at it and stared at me.  
  
"If it's anything about spring... I want it to be from Sanosuke...my spring." I whispered.  
  
"So you came here...to return the necklace?" Kenshin asked without looking at me.  
  
I nodded. "Yes... There's nothing more I want to talk about." I said.  
  
Kenshin smiled at me. But I know that he was feeling sad...lots of angst...  
  
"I thought that...you've changed your mind." Kenshin said.  
  
I looked at the necklace. "I appreciate your gift... But I just can't keep it."  
  
Kenshin just stared at the necklace and silence passed...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
4 days passed.  
  
It was dismissal time already in the 5th day.  
  
I was walking near the park when suddenly I saw girls running towards me. Hundreds of them!  
  
"WAAHH!!!" I exclaimed and ran to one corner. I watched the girls run towards a man.  
  
I looked at man closely and saw it was Kenshin.  
  
I watched the girls hug and kiss Kenshin, Kenshin signing something as autograph, and Kenshin hugging them too and taking pictures with them.  
  
Kenshin's famous and a super star now... He has many beautiful girls surrounding him now...  
  
I'm sure he would be happier now than when Megumi was with him...  
  
And when I'm with him...  
  
What am I saying?!  
  
Well, yeah... Weeks passed.  
  
I just watched as Kenshin had many beautiful girls around him. He keeps talking to them and I saw that they were quivering.  
  
One day...  
  
"Hmm... What should we eat?" Sanosuke asked me.  
  
"I don't know." I said as I looked at the menu in a restaurant. Suddenly, I saw Kenshin at the corner of my eye.  
  
Kenshin's arm was around a beautiful girl and they were giggling. The girl pressed closer to Kenshin.  
  
I stared at them, not taking my eyes off them.  
  
Kenshin noticed me and he looked away.  
  
I stared at Kenshin particularly. I was not in my right mind.  
  
Sanosuke saw that I was staring at Kenshin with another girl. "Kaoru." He called.  
  
My heart jumped. "Ah. Gomen. Well, I'll order number 4." I said quickly.  
  
Sanosuke looked at me sadly and looked at Kenshin.  
  
My heart pulse was very fast!  
  
I didn't know that...I would be jealous after I saw that...Kenshin has settled with a beautiful and nice girl...  
  
You're such a lousy liar, Kaoru, thinking that you don't love Kenshin too!  
  
Kenshin... Sanosuke... What will I do...?  
  
Whom do I truly love...?  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
OK! GUESS WHAT THE ENDING IS!!  
  
Author's notes: OMG. The much awaited ENDING is the coming SOON!!! ^_^ Bye! 


	28. I just want to tell you

Chapter 28: I just want to tell you...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
WARNING: This is complete drama, folks. Don't blame me if you are flooded with tears there... Especially the ENDING... Hehehe... I'm so evil! -Koharu-chan  
  
I walked lazily at the sidewalk, tired of walking everywhere with Sanosuke.  
  
It was confusing that he didn't walk me back home. He said he has many things to do.  
  
While I massaged my arm, I was thinking about Sanosuke's reaction when I stared at Kenshin.  
  
Maybe he was jealous too...  
  
I groaned silently and walked again. I sat on a bench near a fountain and massaged my legs too. I looked up and suddenly I saw Kenshin smiling at me.  
  
"Konbanwa! Where have you been?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I smiled and I opened my mouth to respond. But before I could say anything, Kenshin walked passed by me and I turned around.  
  
It was the beautiful girl a while ago who was with him!  
  
I feel so ashamed!  
  
...thinking that Kenshin was talking to me!!  
  
"Ken-chan, you don't know how hard it is to get lost in the city. Good thing you found me here." The beautiful girl explained.  
  
"Yup. It's a good thing." Kenshin said, smiling.  
  
I looked at the ground and stood up suddenly. I walked away from them quickly.  
  
Suddenly, I just remembered something.  
  
The last time I went to Kenshin's house I saw a picture...  
  
Kenshin and that beautiful girl were in the picture!  
  
"Why did Kenshin have to love me when he has another? He's truly a playboy!" I mumbled as I stomped my way to our house.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Aya, the beautiful girl that was with Kenshin, looked at Kaoru. "Look, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin turned around. "Yeah. I know." Kenshin said and smiled.  
  
"Is that the girl whom you're ALWAYS talking about?" Aya asked.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I'll do anything for her to love me, cousin Aya." He said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I lied on my bed and closed my eyes. I opened it once again and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"You're such a baka, Kaoru!" I exclaimed to myself. I squeezed the pillow, thinking it was HIM.  
  
"I just can't believe that...Kenshin...doesn't love me anymore..." I whispered until I slept.  
  
Next day...  
  
I waited for Kenshin to come to class. I waited and waited, until the bell rang.  
  
Kenshin didn't come to class.  
  
It was already dismissal time.  
  
"Kenshin is absent today?" Misao asked.  
  
I nodded as I walked with my two friends, Tae and Misao-chan.  
  
"Hmm... I know why he's absent today." Tae said.  
  
I looked at Tae quickly. "Why...?" I whispered.  
  
"Wait! Before that, did you hear that Kenshin didn't really love Megumi?" Misao asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Nope."  
  
"Well, Megumi's with another man...whom she really doesn't love. Her pure love is Kenshin... But it's just bad that he's not in love at her." Misao explained.  
  
"I'll say it now! Well, I was walking pass by the house of Kenshin a while ago and I heard their neighbors saying that he would go to America--" Tae said incompletely.  
  
I suddenly dropped my books and my hand bag.  
  
"Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked, tapping my shoulders.  
  
"Kenshin's...going to America and he would not come back forever?" I murmured, staring at the ground.  
  
Tae and Misao were speechless. "Uh... Um..."  
  
I ran out of the school quadrangle quickly.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!!!!" Tae and Misao exclaimed.  
  
I went towards Kenshin's house. I pressed the door bell.  
  
The woman from before (refer to Chapter 10) answered it. "Yes? May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Is Kenshin there? I need to talk to him!" I said as I panted because of running so much.  
  
The woman shook her head. "He's not here, dear..."  
  
I bowed my head. "Arigatoo." I said and walked away. I walked everywhere, searching for Kenshin.  
  
I went to 4th avenue café, to the school again, everywhere...but no Kenshin.  
  
There was only one place left.  
  
Sakura trees road...  
  
I ran towards the Sakura trees road quickly. When I arrived in the road, I saw a figure.  
  
I walked through the road.  
  
Halfway, I saw the familiar figure. I saw my tears forming in my eyes, just waiting to come down.  
  
I looked closely and gasped.  
  
Kenshin looked at me. "Huh? Kaoru? Why are you here?"  
  
I was speechless and my eyes widened. My tears streamed down fast and I ran towards him.  
  
"Kenshin!!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly, my head resting on his chest.  
  
Kenshin was surprised at first, but I felt he wrapped his arms around me too and he tightly hugged me.  
  
"Kenshin, don't go! Don't go away to America!!" I exclaimed, my tears coming down fast.  
  
"But--" Kenshin incompletely said.  
  
"I know that you already settled with another girl and you're going to America and won't come back forever! I just want to tell you before you go..." I said with some sobs.  
  
Kenshin waited patiently.  
  
"I just want to tell you... I want to tell you..."  
  
Kenshin stared straight at my begging eyes. His arms tightened around me, eager to hear what I would say to him.  
  
...that I love you...  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Author's notes: Yay! At last! Kaoru admitted her feelings for Kenshin!  
  
Dun, dun, dun!! Get your tissues ready for the next two chapters have lots of crying and drama... Hehehe! It may be a good ending...or a bad ending... Bye! ^_^  
  
I'm really evil! ^___________^; 


	29. All black

Chapter 29: All black...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
"I love you... I love you...!" I murmured as I rested my head on Kenshin's chest.  
  
"Is that...the truth?" Kenshin asked softly. He dried my tears and touched my right cheek.  
  
I nodded and looked at him. I pulled away gently and smiled. "That's all I wanted to tell you... So, go on. Have fun in America and with your girl." I said with a smiled.  
  
I turned away and started to walk away quickly from Kenshin.  
  
"She's my cousin,"  
  
My eyes widened and turned around to him. "Eh?" I asked.  
  
"The girl you saw... She's my cousin, Aya. I haven't seen her for a while so we hang out together today. She's going to America too." Kenshin explained.  
  
I gulped then smiled again. "Well, at least I told you how I feel before you go to America and not come back to Japan forever." I said and turned away.  
  
A had gripped on my arm tightly.  
  
I was surprised.  
  
"What are you talking about? I will just go to America to visit my grandparents for a week. Mother's got plenty of money right now, and my grandparents wanted to see us so badly." Kenshin explained once more.  
  
I was speechless again.  
  
I told him that I loved him because I knew he's going to be gone forever!!!!!!  
  
You're such a baka, Kaoru!!!!!  
  
I blushed crimson as my mouth opened wide with no sound.  
  
What must he have thought about when I rushed towards him and hugged him suddenly? I was even shouting his name with tears!!!  
  
GAAAHH!!!!  
  
"Ok, laugh at me..." I whispered and looked at the ground.  
  
"Huh?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I almost melted on the ground, and my legs were shaky. I stood still suddenly.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to laugh at you." He said and walked towards me.  
  
I was so still that I haven't move even an inch.  
  
Kenshin pulled me close to him and hugged me again. "At least... you told me you loved me... I am so relieved, Kaoru..." he said.  
  
When Kenshin said my name...I felt so much love and care.  
  
I looked at his lavender eyes. "You just look like... the teddy bear." I whispered absent-mindedly.  
  
"Teddy bear? Oh. That one..." Kenshin whispered and smiled at me.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
We turned around only to find Sanosuke standing still and glaring at us.  
  
"Sanosuke--" I called out. I gently got out of Kenshin's grasp.  
  
"When will you stop betraying me, Kaoru?!" Sanosuke shouted.  
  
"Sanosuke!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not talking to you!" Sanosuke exclaimed, glaring at me and Kenshin.  
  
I ran towards Sanosuke and hugged him. "Gomen nasai, Sanosuke..." I exclaimed.  
  
Sanosuke gritted his teeth. "You whore!!!" Sanosuke shouted and slapped me.  
  
I fell on the ground. I touched my aching cheek.  
  
"Stop it, Sanosuke!!!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"Why are you always butting in, Kenshin?! I thought you were my best friend! Why did you take Kaoru away from me?! WHY?!" Sanosuke shouted.  
  
I cried softly again.  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke stopped talking. They stared at me.  
  
The whole place was filled with my cries and sobs.  
  
Sanosuke fell to his knees and punched the ground.  
  
I looked at him through my teary eyes. "Sanosuke...?"  
  
I saw Sanosuke's fist with blood and I saw him crying too.  
  
I covered my mouth with my hands.  
  
"Gomen... Gomen nasai..." Sanosuke sobbed.  
  
I felt hurt stab my heart. I stared at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin smiled and let us be alone for a while.  
  
I slowly approached Sanosuke.  
  
"I know I have been so possessive of you, Kaoru... Forgive me... I just... It was my first time to love like this... Despite the girls whom I say to myself is my love..." Sanosuke murmured.  
  
I felt pity around him. I wanted to hug him, comfort him...  
  
"I guess it's over now... You...have chosen Kenshin..." Sanosuke whispered, trying to smile.  
  
I shook my head and smile sadly. I reached for his cheeks and kissed him on the forehead. "I loved you before too, Sanosuke... You are the one who taught me how to love like this..." I whispered.  
  
"If I were to describe how I feel when I'm beside you, Sanosuke, I'll say..."  
  
"I'll say that I feel like my heart is light and it is breezy around me. I feel like I'm protected and safe..." I said.  
  
"But when it comes to Kenshin, I feel a strong and fast pulse in my heart and the waves and ripples of the water around me." I explained as I cradled his head.  
  
"To me, Sanosuke, you are my one and only...spring. Kenshin is my...autumn." I whispered.  
  
Suddenly, I felt my body was getting weak and my eyes were getting blurred.  
  
Sanosuke looked at me. "Kaoru? Doushita?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
I brought my hands to my head and shut my eyes tightly. "Itai yo... Itai yo! Itai yo!!" I shouted.  
  
Sanosuke got hold of me. "Kaoru?! DOUSHITA?!" he exclaimed.  
  
I smiled at him. "My spring..." I managed to whisper before I fainted.  
  
I know I have hit the ground when I fainted. I heard Sanosuke calling my name last before I pass out completely.  
  
All black...  
  
Nothing to see...  
  
All black...  
  
8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8  
  
Author's notes: Gomen if this is a short one! The last chapter is the ending, and it will be quite LONG. I am currently working on it, and please have patience to wait for it. ARIGATOO.  
  
^_____________________^; Tee-hee! 


	30. Love in Spring

Chapter 30: Love in Spring...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! It belongs to Watsuki-sama!  
  
Author's notes: This is the ending everyone awaits for... Sit back and read. Get your tissues ready! ^_^  
  
All black...  
  
All black...  
  
I realized that I was dreaming suddenly. I opened my eyes. I was surprised.  
  
I couldn't see anything...  
  
All black!  
  
I touched my eyelids and knew that my eyes were opened.  
  
...but I couldn't see anything...  
  
Am I already blind...?  
  
I shook my head and said to myself that I'm not yet blind.  
  
Iiya! Not yet!  
  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps.  
  
"Who's there...?" I murmured, not knowing where the door was and where I was.  
  
I felt the presence near me.  
  
"Who are you?!" I exclaimed, beginning to be afraid. I knew tears were coming out of my eyes.  
  
I suddenly felt warm arms wrapped around me and heard the breathing of the person near my right ear.  
  
I also felt some drops of liquid...maybe water on my neck.  
  
"Who..." I whispered once again.  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
The voice was familiar. I begin to cry more.  
  
"Kenshin...?" I called out.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin exclaimed and hugged me tight.  
  
I heard him sob and cry.  
  
"Don't...don't cry..." I murmured. "Boys don't cry."  
  
"It's because of me, Kaoru!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you," I said slowly and groped for his face. "The past is the past. I'm already blind."  
  
"No, it's because of me, Kaoru!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"I couldn't donate anything from the eyes for you! I'm so ashamed, Kaoru... I just couldn't take it if you're blind forever." Kenshin murmured.  
  
I tried to smile. "Can I get some more rest, Kenshin...?" I asked shyly.  
  
Kenshin kissed my forehead and patted my head. "Of course you can... I'll see you later." Kenshin said and walked out of the unknown room.  
  
I smiled again. I groped for the blanket and lied on the bed.  
  
"If I couldn't see anything at all... Then why would I close my eyes to sleep?" I murmured to myself.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Kenshin closed the door quietly and gently.  
  
Sanosuke stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "How's Kaoru...?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "She's...already blind." He whispered.  
  
Sanosuke clenched his fist. His knuckles were going white. "I must see her."  
  
Kenshin stopped him. "She's resting again... Let's not worry her today." Kenshin said.  
  
Sanosuke stared at Kenshin and relaxed. "I'll see her when she's already relaxed and fully awake." He said and walked out of the hospital.  
  
Kenshin stared at Sanosuke. "He's heart-broken..."  
  
"Kenshin-kun!"  
  
Kenshin turned around and bowed politely. "Hai."  
  
"How's my daughter? Is she already blind?" Kaoru's father asked.  
  
Kaoru's okaasan looked worriedly at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin nodded slowly.  
  
Kaoru's mother gasped and fainted suddenly.  
  
Kaoru's father caught her. "Koiishi! Koiishi!! Wake up, koiishi!" Kaoru's father exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin looked at the ground.  
  
"Don't you know, Kaoru...you are hurting and worrying everybody? Why did you...become blind when I started loving you more...?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I am awake, I know it.  
  
This is just a dream, right?  
  
I'm not blind! It's just a dream...  
  
A horrible dream...  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, hoping that I could see anything, everything.  
  
Black.  
  
All black.  
  
All my hope was gone. I'm totally blind.  
  
I sat up slowly and touched the bed. I felt something furry and soft. I picked the thing up and cuddled it. It was the lavender teddy bear that Kenshin gave me.  
  
I stroked the body of the bear, feeling its softness and its fur.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Kaoru-chan...?"  
  
I smiled a little. "Tae-chan...?" I whispered.  
  
Footsteps were heard.  
  
"It is me, Kaoru-chan. I am here with Misao-chan, so don't be afraid..." Tae said clearly.  
  
I nodded and smiled anywhere.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Misao went inside the hospital room of Kaoru. "Konnichiwa!"  
  
Kaoru nodded and smiled at the wall.  
  
"You are already blind...?" Misao asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded and looked at the window. "Don't show pity on me, please?" Kaoru whispered, raising her hand.  
  
Misao quickly went to the other side of the bed and held Kaoru's hand. "Of course not, Kaoru-chan! We're still your friends whatever happens!" Misao said, fighting her tears.  
  
"Have you eaten yet?" Tae asked, bringing out a small plastic box with food.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "I'm not hungry. Thank you."  
  
Tae smiled. She touched Kaoru's forehead. "Misao, she's hot!"  
  
Misao's eyes widened. "She has fever? Why...?" she said to herself and grabbed a cold towel. She put the towel on Kaoru's forehead.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, you need plenty of sleep... Have you already slept?" Tae asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "But I know it's for my health, so I'll sleep once more. I'll try." She said with her voice shaky.  
  
Later...  
  
Tae and Misao watched Kaoru's sleeping form.  
  
"Tae-chan, have you already heard about Megumi?" Misao asked.  
  
Tae nodded. "The man whom she settled with was a drunkard. That night, Megumi went to his apartment to him bring him some food."  
  
"Wait a minute. From whom did you hear about her?" Misao asked.  
  
"It's from Megumi herself. She was crying when she called me up. She wanted to speak with Kaoru, but she was afraid that Kaoru would reject her."  
  
"What did Megumi's boyfriend do to her?" Misao asked.  
  
"Well, Megumi said that her boyfriend pushed her up to the wall and began ripping off Megumi's blouse. Before that, the boyfriend loses his money because of a bet."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"The guy had sexual intercourse with Megumi. It was almost rape because it was so sudden. But she said she needed to lose her virginity so she couldn't think of Kenshin again. She finally gave herself away to the guy. She's already pregnant now." Tae explained.  
  
"Sou desu ka... Many things happened this year... Is it because of...?" Misao whispered.  
  
"It's not Kaoru's fault... But I'm worried about the four of them. You know, Kaoru, Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Megumi. But we can say that it all began because of...me." Tae said.  
  
"Why?" Misao asked.  
  
"I shouldn't have agreed to Kaoru's plan of being a bridge between me and Enishi. Because of her playing bridge, she was teased by Enishi's friends mainly Kenshin. That's the start of their fight and their love... But if it wasn't for me, they wouldn't know each other deeply and love each other." Tae said.  
  
Misao nodded too. "Yes. I can feel their love for each other too..." she whispered. She held the hand of Kaoru and smiled at her.  
  
"Tae-chan... Just look around... We're so young... We're only 15 years old but then... Why is this all happening to us...? Why did we become like this...?" Misao sobbed and cried.  
  
Tae hugged Misao to comfort her. "I noticed it too... We're all so young..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Morning came.  
  
The doctors and nurses checked up on Kaoru.  
  
"How is she, doctor?" the mother of Kaoru asked.  
  
"She's needs to be diagnosed once again." One doctor said and wiped the lenses of his glasses.  
  
After the diagnosis...  
  
"How is she now?" the father of Kaoru asked.  
  
"She has an unknown sickness. We're not sure if she would live being a blind forever or die. Her blindness affected her brain in an unexplainable way. If the brain is affected or the water in the body transfers to the brain, she might die. There is also a possibility that she would only be blind forever." The surgeon said.  
  
"But what about the transplant in her eyes?" Kenshin asked suddenly.  
  
"We're not sure enough to know if she would not be blind if cornial transplant takes place. We are also studying the sickness, so we advice you to let us take the experiment." The doctor said.  
  
"Anything! Just let Kaoru see once again!" Kaoru's mother exclaimed.  
  
Sanosuke looked at Kaoru sleeping and being pricked by an injection. He closed his eyes. He did want to see Kaoru suffer anymore.  
  
"Who will donate the pupil?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I will."  
  
Kenshin and the parents of Kaoru looked at Sanosuke.  
  
"I will be the donor." Sanosuke said.  
  
"Sano?! What are you saying? You wouldn't see anything after that because her pupil would be transferred to you!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"It's better than living alone without Kaoru! My parents died, and she's the only one I love most now... I want to be always with her...together with her... I want to be the donor!" Sanosuke exclaimed.  
  
"Sanosuke-kun..." Kaoru's mother whispered. She closed her eyes and smiled with tears. "Arigatoo..."  
  
Sanosuke nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
Kenshin stared at Sanosuke. "Wait for me!"  
  
Later...  
  
"I give Kaoru to you, Kenshin." Sanosuke said without looking at Kenshin.  
  
The two were in the waiting area seats.  
  
Kenshin couldn't speak.  
  
"If I push Kaoru to me, she wouldn't be happy... So much I want to make her mine, but I want her to be happy... She's happy just to be with you... If Kaoru lives and sees once again, protect her in any cost." Sanosuke said with a weary voice.  
  
"I will." Kenshin said and gripped the can of cold coffee tightly. "Gomen for what I've done to you, Sanosuke."  
  
"Why?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"During the days when we were in Hong Kong... I wanted Kaoru to be mine also. I didn't even think of what you would feel if Kaoru...is away from you." Kenshin explained.  
  
"That's okay... At least I know that you are the one whom Kaoru really loves. I don't want her to pretend that she loves me when she only has eyes for you. I'd rather die." Sanosuke murmured.  
  
Silence passed.  
  
"Kaoru's like a magnet." Kenshin said.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"She draws the attention of boys... I'm surprised that she didn't even dance in the declamation contest. She became blind in that very day. She worked very hard to dance beautifully." Kenshin said.  
  
"Right." Sanosuke said.  
  
"Anyway, I feel some kind of charisma around Kaoru... She's not very pretty... She's not also plain. She's simple and naïve. I like her fiery attitude and her kawaii face when smiling. Her face shows her attitude. Maybe she should be my role model. She's very sincere too, unlike me." Kenshin explained.  
  
One minute of silence passed...  
  
"As much as possible, don't tell Kaoru that I'm the donor for her." Sanosuke said.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I'll do my best."  
  
Sanosuke smiled. "I guess this is the last time that I'll see you. I'm glad that you're my best friend." Sanosuke said.  
  
Kenshin smiled too. "Same here. Nothing will change, Sano. Nothing..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was night...  
  
Sanosuke stroked the hair of Kaoru. His eyes filled with tears. He just wanted to see Kaoru for the last time.  
  
Sanosuke was also holding the gift of Kaoru from last time. Spring...  
  
Spring is nearing...  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Kaoru... It's me, Sanosuke." Sanosuke whispered.  
  
"Sa-no-su-ke...? Sanosuke!" Kaoru exclaimed, her voice a little bit childish.  
  
"Yes. Sanosuke. Don't worry. You'll see everything once again." Sanosuke said and his tears came down to his cheeks.  
  
Kaoru sat up slowly. "Kaoru, wakaranai. What is Sanosuke saying? What do Sanosuke mean?" Kaoru whispered.  
  
Sanosuke was surprised. Her brain was affected a little. He patted her head. "You will not be blind anymore, Kaoru. You will have you smiling face again."  
  
"Egao? Kaoru, shiawase*?" Kaoru asked with a little excitement.  
  
Sanosuke nodded. "Yes." He said.  
  
"How about Sanosuke? Sanosuke shiawase too?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Sanosuke smiled. "Yes." A tear dropped on Kaoru's face.  
  
"Sanosuke, not happy? Why is Sanosuke crying?" Kaoru asked, trying to touch Sanosuke's face. "If Sanosuke is sad, Kaoru is sad too."  
  
"Sanosuke's happy, Kaoru. Sanosuke's crying because of joy." Sanosuke murmured, trying hard not to sob.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Kaoru, shiawase!" Kaoru exclaimed and smiled.  
  
Sanosuke laughed. "Whatever happens, Sanosuke would always be with you." Sanosuke said.  
  
"Is Sanosuke leaving?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I don't know... Wakaranai..." Sanosuke whispered and dried his tears. He stood up and started to walk away.  
  
Kaoru managed to grab Sanosuke's shirt. "Sanosuke will be with me forever?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Hai. Rest once again, Kaoru. Tomorrow is the most exciting day for you." Sanosuke said and kissed Kaoru's forehead. He tried to get Kaoru's hands off his shirt.  
  
"Kaoru wouldn't let go. Sanosuke said he will be with me forever." Kaoru whispered.  
  
Sanosuke smiled and helped Kaoru lie on the bed. "Sanosuke would always be with you." Sanosuke said and sat on the chair beside the hospital bed.  
  
Before Kaoru closed her eyes, she managed to say to Sanosuke, "Kaoru, shiawase."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The next day, the surgery took place.  
  
At the waiting area, Kenshin waited patiently. "Sanosuke... Kaoru..." he whispered.  
  
After some hours of waiting, the surgeon went out of the room.  
  
The parents of Kaoru, Misao, Tae, and Kenshin stood up suddenly.  
  
"Success." The surgeon said.  
  
The mother of Kaoru almost jumped in happiness. Tears came out of her eyes.  
  
Kenshin smiled sadly. "I wonder what will happen to Sanosuke now..."  
  
It was already spring...  
  
4 weeks later...  
  
I went out of our 3rd year classroom excitedly.  
  
"Where are you going, Kaoru-chan? We're going to ice skate!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Gomen! I need to go to Kenshin's today!" I said and smiled.  
  
"It's ok, Kaoru-chan! Bye!" Tae said and waved goodbye at me.  
  
"Thanks! Bye too!" I exclaimed and went out of the school. I rode on the bus and waited. Suddenly, I realized that I'm not going to ride a bus just to get to Kenshin's house!  
  
Kaoru no baka!  
  
I went out of the bus and walked towards the school again.  
  
It's good to be seeing colorful things once again.  
  
I hated the black color...  
  
I don't want to go back to that situation.  
  
By the way, I wonder who the donor of the pupil for me was.  
  
...and where's Sanosuke now? I haven't seen him in weeks...  
  
It's also strange that Kenshin quickly courted me after I got out of the hospital... There's something different in Kenshin...  
  
I'll ask him later where Sanosuke is now.  
  
I walked and walked.  
  
Suddenly, I saw the Sakura trees road. I looked at it. "Hmm... I haven't seen this road for weeks too. Maybe it's worth walking through it." I said to myself and walked towards the Sakura trees road.  
  
I stepped on the Sakuras scattered on the ground. I looked around the trees. The road is really beautiful especially when it's spring.  
  
Suddenly, I saw someone sitting on the wooden bench with a kawaii, chibi dog. I walked towards the person and smiled at the door. "You're so kawaii!" I whispered.  
  
The dog barked and wagged its tail.  
  
I smiled sweetly.  
  
Suddenly, the person stood up.  
  
I looked at the person and saw that he was holding a transparent ball with a Sakura tree inside and its petals swirling around.  
  
I was surprised and I felt my tears stream down to my cheeks.  
  
I stood up slowly and looked at the man.  
  
It... It was... Sanosuke...  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but I just couldn't. I was so speechless.  
  
Sanosuke was wearing sunglasses and he was the owner of the cute dog.  
  
Sunglasses? Wait a minute... That's what most blind people wear!  
  
Blind...?  
  
No way...!  
  
Sanosuke passed by me and he hit my shoulder.  
  
"Ah!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oh. Gomen." Sanosuke said, looking at the tree.  
  
I covered my mouth with my hands and more tears came down.  
  
He...couldn't see me at all...  
  
Sanosuke walked slowly away from me and out of the Sakura trees road.  
  
I just stood her, crying painfully on what I just saw.  
  
I know now...  
  
He is the donor...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
DING-DONG!!  
  
Kenshin opened the door. "Hai! Kaoru...?"  
  
I hugged Kenshin tightly. "I...saw Sanosuke... Don't tell me he's blind! He's not blind, right? He's just faking it, right? Ne...?" I whispered, staring at him and my tears streaming down.  
  
Kenshin was surprised because of the sudden attack of my words. He hugged me tightly and massaged my back. "Don't cry..."  
  
"Why did he have to be a donor, Kenshin?! Didn't he even think about his future?! Why?!" I shouted with sobs.  
  
It was so hard to stop crying...  
  
I felt Kenshin hug me tighter. "It's because...he really loves you and you're the only one for him..." Kenshin whispered and kissed my forehead.  
  
I suddenly remembered when Sanosuke talked to me.  
  
He said that...he will always be beside me whatever happens.  
  
I sat on the ground, crying on Kenshin's chest. "I couldn't take it... Kenshin!! Why did he have to be blind...?! I can't take it anymore... I don't want to be hurt again...!" I exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin sat on the ground at his house and tightly hugged me, not caring if people stare at us.  
  
Why did it have to be this way...?  
  
In love... is sacrifice really necessary...?  
  
Even though a part of Sanosuke is with me, it's still better if he's here with us...  
  
Here...  
  
Together...  
  
Does he really love me that much...?  
  
Why did he have to sacrifice...?  
  
Why does first love always come to a bitter end...?  
  
I want to know the answers of my questions...  
  
...but how could I know all of the answers...?  
  
Do I need to sacrifice too...?  
  
But I'm also glad that...Kenshin is with me...  
  
I know that it would take me weeks to take over this sadness...  
  
But I know that it would quicken if Kenshin...is always beside me...  
  
Just like the last words of Sanosuke...  
  
I love you two...  
  
I love you both...  
  
~OWARI~  
  
*happy  
  
(Ending music hint: PURACHINA in CCS for the drama ending...or even the music in the ending of Seisouhen)  
  
-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Author's last notes: Have you enjoyed...reading...ahem...crying in this drama-filled long chapter? This is the last chapter, no more sequels. Read my next story that is the replacement of Onegai, Bishoujo...Ultra Love Game.  
  
Just ask some questions if you're confused. I'll answer it in one of the chapters in ULG! Bye! ^_^ 


End file.
